Lorsque Kira s'en mêle
by Minress
Summary: Et si Yui Komori n'avait jamais existé, et qu'à la place, c'était Kira Yamashita, une jeune fille aux répliques bien senties, qui se retrouvait entourée de nos six vampires préférés, les frères Sakamaki. Résultat explosif garantit! fic diabolik lovers.
1. L'arrivée

Titre : Lorsque Kira s'en mêle.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi à part le personnage de Kira Yamashita

Rating : M, pour être sûre, il y aura peut être un petit lemon qui traînera…

* * *

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec une fiction sur le monde de Diabolik Lovers, un manga que j'ai découvert récemment et que je kiffe trop. Malheureusement, je n'aime pas trop Yui Komori, je trouve qu'elle n'a pas assez de caractère, j'ai donc réécris l'histoire avec un personnage un peu plus réactif (les vampires sont sûrement aussi plus gentils que dans l'animé, parce que oui, je me base sur l'animé.) Ceci est ma première fic à chapitres, soyez indulgents svp. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

Pour une meilleure compréhension, mes petits lecteurs adorés **(Conscience : t'en as pas, pôv cruche!)** (sniff), voici un résumé des signes ou mots que vous allez trouver dans cette fic :

Nom : indiquer qui parle (logique…)

* _..._ * : pensées des personnages

( **…** ) : action que fait le personnage durant un dialogue ou une réflexion

~...~ : autre moyen de communication que la parole (lecture,...)

Baka : idiot(e)

Teme : connard/connasse

Voilà, si vous avez pas compris (ce qui serait étonnant), vous comprendrez en lisant la fic.

Bonne lecture, mes petits Nekos 3

* * *

Par un après-midi pour le moins grisâtre, un voiture filait sur la route, transportant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés vers son destin…

 _ **PDV Kira**_

Le voyage durait depuis des heures, et je pense que mon Ipod allait bientôt me lâcher, et que pour m'occuper, bah, il me resterait mes doigts… En plus, le manque sévère de conversation du chauffeur commence à devenir franchement gonflant, parce que, c'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais ça y ressemble furieusement…

J'ouvre la fenêtre pour prendre un peu l'air quand je vois, ô miracle, le manoir où j'allais habiter durant l'absence de mon père

Kira : * _C_ _houette baraque, si il y a pas une piscine ou un immense jardin, moi je m'appelle Gertrude!_ *

Le trajet continue encore un peu avant que le chauffeur me dises enfin que j'étais arrivée. Je descend du taxi, prends mes bagages et règle le payement avant de me tourner vers le grillage.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt avant de franchir la grille, et de m'avancer vers l'immense porte d'entrée. Je passais devant une fontaine lorsqu'il se met à pleuvoir.

Kira : ( **lève les yeux au ciel** ) * _Il pleut !Et merde, quelle poisse !_ * ( **cours vers la porte d'entrée** )

Je toque deux coups bien distinct à la porte, attend quelques minutes puis recommence, cette fois en criant :

Kira : Eh oh ! Y a quelqu'un pour m'ouvrir dans cette fichue baraque ?! Je vais choper la crève moi ici !

La porte s'ouvre d'elle même, et, surprise, j'ai un mouvement de recul.

Kira : Et ben, suffisait de demander !

Je rentre dans le manoir le plus discrètement possible ( _**NDA :**_ _ **lol, tu viens de gueuler comme une possédée, baka !**_ ), pose mes bagages avant de m'avancer dans un hall à colonnes vachement chic. Je fais un peu tache je trouve, avec mes long cheveux bruns, mon short noir à bretelles lâches, mes hautes chaussettes noires et violettes, mes bottes noires et blanches, mon pull mauve et ma veste à capuche noire et blanche, ainsi qu'avec mes colliers ras-de-cou. Mon petit style punk dans un décor aussi guindé, ça fait vraiment décalé, et le pire, c'est que j'adore ça. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment soucié de l'avis des autres, bien que je m'attire souvent des regards masculins emplis de convoitise. La faute à me formes, hein, j'ai jamais demandé à en avoir, moi… Bref ! Je commence sérieusement à me demander si les habitants de cette maison étaient bien au courant de ma venue… J'arrive devant un grand escalier en marbre, et je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter.

Kira : ( **crie** ) Eh oh ! Je voudrais pas avoir l'air impolie, mais est-ce que vous pourriez, s'il vous plaît, montrer votre pomme à une pauvre invitée toute trempée !

Je me retourne et vois au bout d'un couloir un garçon allongé sur un canapé. Il a les cheveux rouge-orangés, et porte un genre d'uniforme mal mis. Un pantalon noir retroussé d'un côté, des baskets, une chemise blanche à peine fermée, un veste d'uniforme noire et une cravate rouge attachée comme un foulard.

Kira : * _Et ben, ça fait plaisir de se faire écouter… Cette pôv pomme va en chier de pas m'avoir répondu ! Je te déclare souffre-douleur, mon coco, et gare à tes fesses !_ * ( **marche vers la « pôv pomme »** **en question** )

Je m'arrête devant lui avant de me mettre à lui parler.

Kira : Hey ! La Belle au Bois Dormant ! On se réveille, t'as une invitée ! ( **touche la main du type** ) Wouah, c'est froid ! ( **le secoue de plus en plus fort** ) Hé, debout là dedans, tu peux pas être mort, il doit forcément y avoir quelqu'un ici ! Réveille-toi, le rouquin !

Le type se relève, l'air vachement furax et se tourne vers moi.

Kira : Ouf, t'es pas mort !

? : Pourquoi je serais mort ?! Arrête de crier, tu fais toujours autant de bruit quand tu n'es pas chez toi ?!

Kira : Si tu veux tout savoir, oui ! Et j'ai même déjà fait pire ! Au fait, j'en ai maté des plus coriace que toi, alors tu me ranges cet espèce de regard qui tue, c'est clair ?! * _S_ _es yeux me font flipper, c'est pas possible qu'ils soient aussi verts !_ *

? : Tu ne manque pas de culot, Candy ! ( **attrape Kira par la taille pour la placer sous lui** )

Kira : OK, tu fais quoi là, pôv pomme !

? : Comment oses-tu appeler le grand Ore-sama ?! Pour te punir, je vais voler ta première fois… ( **sors** **d** **es crocs** )

Kira : ( **hurle et se débat** ) Mais t'es un grand malade, toi ! Prends-toi ça dans la face, teme ! ( **envoie** **son poing dans les dents du garçon** )

? : Aaaaah, tu vas me le payer, je vais te…

? : Ayato !

Ayato : Tche, Reiji…

Reiji :Ici, nous sommes dans le hall d'entrée, nous accueillons nos invités ici. Va faire ça dans ta chambre.

Kira : Enfin quelqu'un d'autre que cet abruti fini ! Merci mon Dieu pour cette bénédiction ! *M _ême si il a pas l'air commode avec son regard rouge sévère derrière ses lunettes, ses cheveux gris-violets et son uniforme impec, lui, il essaye pas de me bouffer..._ * ( **se dégage d'Ayato et se pose à côté de Reiji, mains sur les hanches** )

Reiji : Et vous êtes ?

Kira : Je m'appelle Kira Yamashita, j'ai seize ans, et on m'a dit que je devrais vivre ici avec vous le temps que mon père termine son travail en Europe.

Reiji : J'en en ai pas entendu parler. Ayato, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Ayato : Hein ? Je n'en sais rien ! Tu ne m'as rien dit à ce sujet, Candy.

Kira : Alors, primo, Candy, tu vas rayer ça de ta liste de vocabulaire, et, deuzio, j'aurais pu te le dire si t'avais pas fait ton animal en chaleur ! Alors, prends sur toi, capice ?

Ayato : Je t'appelle comme je veux, CAN-DY… Et je veux que tu témoignes plus de respects à Ore-sama !

Kira : Ben voyons, au fait, pourquoi Candy ?

Ayato : Parce que tu as une odeur sucrée, baka !

Kira : Baka toi même, teme !

Reiji : Assez ! Il faut tirer cette histoire au clair… Allons au salon, et prenez ses bagages !

Je me retourne vers le hall et vois un majordome disparaître dans l'ombre avec mes valises. Je me tourne ensuite vers Ayato qui me fixe. Je lui tire la langue puérilement et décide ensuite de suivre Reiji tranquillement, non sans sourire à la vue de l'expression furax du rouquin, qui décide de nous suivre.

Reiji nous emmènes vers un salon assez chic, et je m'assied sur l'un des fauteuils bleus de la pièce. Je fixe Reiji, attendant tranquillement qu'il parle. Je suis assez à l'aise, même en sachant qu'Ayato me regarde, tout simplement parce que je ne suis presque jamais gênée, c'est moi qui gêne les autres en général, à cause de mon franc parler, ou bien de ma manière d'être.

Reiji : Bon, par mesure de politesse, expliquez-nous pourquoi vous vous êtes permise d'entrer sans permission.

Kira : Ben, j'ai toqué, mais personne n'a ouvert, alors j'ai crié, et la porte s'est ouverte toute seule. Il pleuvait alors je suis rentrée, fin de l'histoire… ( **hausse les épaules** )

? : ( **ris** ) Que vois-je ? Une jeune et jolie petite humaine qui a du cran…

Kira : ( **lève la tête vers la voix** ) Dites donc, t'es qui, monsieur chapeau ? * _L'es_ _t plutôt beau gosse, je dois le reconnaître. Il ressemble beaucoup à Ayato, mais il porte un pantalon qui lui arrive au tibia, une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire lâche, et, sous sa veste d'uniforme, il porte une doudoune à fourrure… Il… Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Et, qui me lèche la joue là !_ * Hey, mais ça va pas nan ? Comment ça ce fait que tu es là, alors que y a pas trois secondes, tu étais en haut des escaliers, hein ?!

? : C'est sucré, quelle bonne odeur…

? : Laisse-moi te lécher aussi s'il te plaît… ( **se penche et me lèche l'arrière de l'oreille)** Mmmh, c'est sucré...

Kira : ( **se lève et se retourne** ) Nan, mais vous êtes tous dérangés dans cette famille ? On vous a jamais appris à pas lécher les gens, surtout les inconnus ?! * _Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je dirais cette phrase, je crois que j'aurais explosé de rire… D'ailleurs, il ressemble à quoi le deuxième énergumène ? Assez petit, cheveux et yeux violets, cernes, uniforme scolaire avec une veste trop grande, et un ours en peluche dans les bras. OK, c'est officiel, je viens de le placer dans ma catégorie « mignon mais flippant »_

Reiji:Elle a raison, essayez de paraître civilisés pour une fois…

? : Mais lorsque quelque chose à l'air appétissant, il faut le goûter tout de suite, n'est ce pas Kanato ?

Kanato : Oui !

Kira : Ah ouais, alors ça marche aussi pour les trucs qui ont l'air chiant, tu dois les frapper tout de suite, pourtant, je vous ai toujours pas frappé, alors, votre raisonnement à la con, vous vous le mettez là ou je pense, c'est clair ?

Ayato : De toute façon, c'est moi qu l'ai trouvé en premier, elle m'appartient, alors calmez-vous !

Kira : Nan, mais en fait, t'as cru que t'étais Jésus ? J'appartiens à personne, moi, je suis libre et je compte bien le rester, alors calme tes ardeurs !

? : ( **regarde Kira avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux, tout en triturant son chapeau** ) Mmmmh, tu me plais, Bitch-chan…

Kira : ( **sourire ironique** ) J'en suis ravie, Teme-kun…

? : Quelle est cette odeur d'humaine ? Et quel est ce vacarme qui m'a dérangé dans mon précieux sommeil ?

Ayato : Subaru ! Montre-toi !

Subaru : Ici, tocard… Comment allez-vous faire pour me rendre le sommeil ?

Kira : Nan, mais c'est pas vrai ! Encore un ? Mais vous êtes combien dans cette famille ? Et par où tu es entré, l'albinos ? * _Le_ _bel_ _albinos, il est trop beau avec ses cheveux blancs aux pointes rosées, ses yeux rouges et roses et ses vêtements un peu punk… Holà, tu divagues ma pauvre fille, reprends-toi, allez, visage fermé, t'es une dure !*_

Subaru : ( **crie** ) J'ai posé la question en premier ( **tape dans le mur, y laissant un trou** )

Kira : Trop cool, comment t'as fait ça ? J'ai beau faire du krav-maga depuis que j'ai dix ans, je sais toujours pas défoncer un mur d'un coup de poing !

Reiji : Assez ! Quelqu'un sait-il quelque chose à propos de cette fille qui est venue vivre avec nous ?

? : Tu es la fille dont il m'a parlé ?

Kira : ( **commence à s'énerver** ) Aller, encore quelqu'un de nouveau, mais vous habitez à combien dans cette foutue baraque ?! * _Bon, il ressemble à quoi celui là ?… Grand, blond, des écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, lui aussi en uniforme, avec un chandail beige et la veste d'uniforme drapée sur les épaules. Il à l'air paresseux, quand même… Bon, pour le moment, j'ai fait les comptes, il sont six, avec Ayato, Reiji, Kanato, Subaru, celui au chapeau et le blond… Mais qui sont ils tous à la fin ?!_ *

Reiji : Shu, tu sais quelque chose à propos de cette fille ?

Shu : Peut être…

Kanato : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ce « peut-être » ? Explique !

Shu : Il m'a contacté, et m'a dit que nous allions avoir une invitée et que je devrai bien me comporter avec elle.

Ayato : Ça veut dire que Candy est une mariée potentielle .

Kira : Hein ?

Kanato : C'est donc ça…

? : Une mariée ou plutôt un sacrifice…

Shu : Il a aussi dit que nous ne devions pas la tuer…

Ayato : Cela veut dire qu'elle va rester ici avec nous un bon bout de temps.

Kira: ( **s'énerve vraiment et hausse le ton** ) Ok, on va mettre quelque chose au clair, tous les sept. Je ne suis au courant de rien à propos de mariage, de sacrifice ou de meurtre, mais je sais une choses, c'est que vous commencez tous à me gonfler ! Je ne connais toujours pas le nom de monsieur chapeau, vous m'annoncer des bombes comme si de rien n'était, vous parler par énigmes, je me fait lécher les joues par deux illuminés, merde à la fin ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que l'on m'explique clairement la situation, est-ce que c'est compréhensible pour vous ou bien je dois vous le dire en langage des signes ?!

Kanato : ( **hausse** **les** **sourcil** **s** **, entre amusement et étonnement** ) …

Ayato : … Et bien, Candy sait s'énerver…

?: Tu me plais de plus en plus, Bitch-chan… Je suis Raito, mais tu peux m'appeler maître si tu veux...

Shu : … ( **ouvre un œil** )

Subaru : ( **souris faiblement et chuchote** ) Pas mal…

Reiji : Bien, si tu veux des explications, en voici. Tu as été envoyée ici par ton père pour vivre, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que nous sommes six vampires, et que tu nous servira de repas. Ne tentes pas de t'échapper, tu n'y arriveras pas, et si tu essayes, nous te tuerons. Des questions ? ( **hausse un sourcil satisfait, pensant que Kira va se mettre à hurler et à courir pour s'enfuir** )

Kira : * _Oh mon Dieu, des vampires, je vais mourir, ils vont me sucer le sang, je veux rentrer chez moi, je dois partir maintenant, je vais mourir ! Bon reste calme, respire et dis un truc qui déstabilisera le binoclard, il me saoule… Ah, j'ai trouvé..._ * Ben voilà, c'est pas compliqué ! Donc vous êtes des vampires… Vous m'en apprendrez plus ? C'est vraiment trop cool…

Reiji : ( **Laisse malencontreusement son trouble passer dans ses yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de se rep** **r** **endre** ) Bien, laissez moi faire les présentations officielles dans ce cas. Voici Shu, l'aîné. Je suis Reiji, le cadet. Voici Ayato, le troisième, Kanato, le quatrième et Raito, le cinquième. Ce sont les triplés. Et enfin Subaru, le benjamin. Nous sommes les frères Sakamaki.

Kira : Je suis Kira Yamashita, j'ai seize ans, et dire que je suis ravie d'habiter avec vous serait un mensonge. Vous êtes donc des vampires… Vous aller me sucer le sang ?

Ayato : Bien sûr, baka, et je me réserve le premier tour…

Kira : Dans tes rêves, t'inquiètes que toi, ta vie, je vais en faire une enfer !

Reiji : Je vais t'amener dans ta chambre. Bien sûr, tu as le droit d'en sortir, mais alors ne te plaint pas si l'un de nous te trouve et bois ton sang.

Kira : Oui, Reiji-senpai

Il me conduit, sous le regard de ses cinq frères, vers une chambre du second étage. Je suis assez impressionnée devant tant d'espace et de luxe, moi qui occupait un petite chambre décrépie sous les combles. Je me retourne pour remercier Reiji, mais il n'est déjà plus là. Je vais vers le lit, où je trouve mes bagages. Je laisse mes bottes à côté du lit, et je file prendre un bon bain chaud. Les récents événements tournent dans ma tête, et, même si en apparence je reste calme et forte, au fond de moi je suis terrifiée. Je termine mon bain, et me change pour une tenue propre. J'attache mes cheveux en tresse, et je pars explorer un peu le manoir. Je monte au troisième étage, dans un couloir assez sombre, et j'entends un bruit, comme si on cassait un cadenas. Je me dirige là-bas, et pousse la porte devant laquelle se trouve, effectivement, des débris de chaîne. Je rentre dans la pièce qui s'avère être une vieille chambre inoccupée, dont les meubles ont été recouverts à l'aide de draps blancs. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, et là, j'aperçois une magnifique femme, de dos. Elle se retourne lentement, et juste avant que je puisse voir l'entièreté de son visage, un horrible douleur surgit dans ma poitrine, me faisant reculer et heurter une bibliothèque. Des livres tombent , et je reprends mon souffle, tout en me demandant ce qui a pu se passer. Je relève la tête pour voir que la femme n'est plus là, je regarde ensuite les livres tombés, et aperçois une photo de moi, enfant, dans les bras de mon père. À côté se trouve son journal, que je prends pour lire.

Père : ~ Kira me rend heureux. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas réellement ma fille n'a plus d'importance. Chaque jour, je suis reconnaissant de ce don du ciel.~

Kira : Attends, quoi ? Je suis pas la fille de mon père ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel, encore ? Comme si j'avais pas eu ma dose… D'ailleurs, pourquoi le journal intime de mon père est ici, hein ?

Reiji : De toutes les pièces du manoir il a fallu que tu entres dans celle-ci… Personne n'est censé pouvoir pénétrer dans cette chambre… Je vais devoir fabriquer une nouvelle clé.

Raito : Comment es-tu entrée ici, Bitch-chan ?

Kira : Ben par la porte,, tiens, t'es drôle toi…* _Gagner du temps, gagner du temps, je sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir avec six vampires dans une même pièce..._ *

Kanato : Tu n'es que de la nourriture, alors comporte-toi comme tel.

Kira : ( **se relève, rouge de colère** ) Ah ouais, et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la bouffe ? Que si tu m'appelle encore une seule fois « nourriture », elle va couper la tête de ton foutu nounours pour t'étouffer avec le rembourrage ! * _Il a beau être trop mignon, il commence aussi à sérieusement me donner des envies de meurtre..._ *

Subaru : J'apprécie de plus en plus ton sens de la répartie, Kira-chan, mais, pour ta survie, je te conseille de la mettre en veilleuse ou bien je risque de me fâcher…

Ayato : Je vais te tranquilliser, Candy… ( **pose sa main sur mes yeux** ) Dors, Candy-chan… Dors pour mieux nous nourrir…

La voix d'Ayato me semble maintenant si lointaine, je me sens doucement sombrer, le noir m'aspire et la dernière chose que je vois sont les crocs d'Ayato.

* * *

Voili voilou, premier chapitre posté, comme je l'ai dit, ceci est ma première fiction à chapitres, soyez indulgents, svp. Et surtout surtout, laissez une pitite review pour me dire si vous avez apprécié, ou pour me faire des critiques _**constructives**_.

Love you, et j'essayerai de poster le prochain le plus vite possible… 3


	2. Première morsure

Titre : Lorsque Kira s'en mêle.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi à part le personnage de Kira Yamashita

Rating : M, pour être sûre, il y aura peut être un petit lemon qui traînera…

Pour une meilleure compréhension, mes petits lecteurs adorés **(Conscience : t'en as pas, pôv cruche!)** (sniff), voici un résumé des signes ou mots que vous allez trouver dans cette fic :

Nom : indiquer qui parle (logique…)

* _..._ * : pensées des personnages

( **…** ) : action que fait le personnage durant un dialogue ou une réflexion

~...~ : autre moyen de communication que la parole (lecture,...)

Baka : idiot(e)

Teme : connard/connasse

Voilà, si vous avez pas compris (ce qui serait étonnant), vous comprendrez en lisant la fic.

Bonne lecture, mes petits Nekos 3

* * *

 _ **PDV Kira**_

Le soleil se couchait, et moi, je me lève, réveillée par un des derniers rayons de soleil. Je me lève soudainement et tâte mon cou pour voir si une de ces sangsues m'avaient mordues. Bon, apparemment, ils étaient pas en forme ce jour-là, parce que je n'ai rien. Inspectons un peu la pièce maintenant. Une chambre très spacieuse et luxieuse, avec de grandes fenêtres aux rideaux rouges et une porte qui donne sur la salle de bain. La pièce était claire, avec un immense lit à baldaquin aux draps rouges, une large armoire en ébène, une commode avec miroir, elle aussi en ébène, un tapis rouge et un magnifique lustre en cristal. J'en siffle d'admiration avant de me rendre compte que je suis vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une robe de nuit en dentelle blanche, alors que je ne me rappelais pas du tout en avoir enfilée une. Et merde, il va falloir que je précise quelques petites choses avec les vampires qui me servent de colocs, hein… Premièrement, le prochain qui me déshabille ,si je ne suis pas consentante, j'entends, se prendra des coups de batte de baseball dans le fion, et deuxièmement, je ne porterai JAMAIS de robe, surtout pas en dentelle, je suis pas une princesse, merde ! Je me relève donc en fulminant contre les sortes d'énormes moustiques humains de cette maison avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Bon, au moins un point positif, ils ont le sens de la déco, les Sakamaki, c'est juste ma-gni-fique. J'enlève cette abomination qui me sert de robe, et je rentre dans un bon bain chaud, où je reste une demi-heure. Je sors ensuite de la salle de bain vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une serviette entourée autour de ma poitrine, et là, quelqu'un m'attrape par les épaules et m'attire contre son torse alors que je lui tourne le dos.

Raito : Hey, Bitch-chan, bien dormis ? Tu sais que tu es sexy juste enroulée comme ça dans cette serviette ? Et tu as une si bonne odeur, tu fais peut-être ça pour m'exciter, hein, Bitch-chan ?

Kira : ( **se débat et arrive à se détacher des bras de Raito** ) ( **se pose bras croisés devant lui** )Raito-kun ! Oh, tu m'as fait peur enfoiré ! Refais plus jamais ça ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, c'est ma chambre à la base, donc bouge ton cul, et reviens quand je suis habillée !

Raito : ( **ris** ) Ohoh, que vois-je ? Bitch-chan n'est pas du matin…

Kira : Pas du jour tout court si tu veux tout savoir, maintenant, barre-toi avant que je ne t'assomme.

Raito : ( **s'avance de plus en plus** ) Pas de jour ? Serais-tu nocturne ? Hum, je trouve ça plutôt excitant de te savoir, disons, _active_ de nuit… ( **sourire pervers** )

Kira : ( **recule vers sa valise, et accessoirement sa batte de baseball** ) * _Oh, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de nous faire ? J'aurais le temps de prendre ma bette ? Oh, pitié, si un jour j'ai fais quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, accordez-moi un petite diversion...*_

Ayato : Ne la touche pas sans ma permission !

Kira : * _Bon, j'avais espérer une meilleure diversion, là au lieu d'un vampire, j'en ai deux… Ô joie, ô félicité..._ *

Raito : Ayato, espèce de brute !

Ayato : Tais-toi, elle est à moi.

Kira : Oh, les sangsues, je crois qu'il doit y avoir une erreur. Je n'appartiens à personne, j'ai pas été comprise ?! Faut peut être que je me mette à hurler pour que vous le compreniez, en fait...

Ayato : La nourriture n'a pas à faire de sarcasme.

Kira : ( **serre les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchissent, et parle d'un ton bas et menaçant** ) Ok, vous voulez la jouez comme ça… Sachez seulement que la bouffe n'a peur de rien et très certainement pas de moustiques possessifs et imbus de leurs petites personnes, alors le prochain qui m'appelle nourriture, je lui tranche les couilles et les lui fait bouffer par le nez, est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?…

Ayato : …

Raito : …

Subaru : ( **applaudis lentement avec sarcasme en apparaissant dans la pièce** ) Et bien, et dire que vous pensiez qu'elle était faible… Tsss, vous me décevez, être dominé comme cela par une humaine, et vous prétendez être des vampires…

Ayato : C'est seulement la surprise, jamais une humaine ne nous domineras ou nous fera peur ! En tous cas, pas à Ore-sama.

Subaru : Ore-sama, Ore-sama, tu me fatigues à t'appeler comme ça… Tch, c'est emmerdant, je me tire… ( **sors de la chambre** )

Kira : Ok… Il est chelou vot' frère… Bon, cela dis… SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE, J'AIMERAIS POUVOIR ME CHANGER SANS ME FAIRE MATER PAR DEUX SANGSUES EN CHALEUR !

Ayato : COMMENT AS-TU APPELLÉ ORE-SAMA ?

Kira : SANGSUE, ÇA TE POSE UN PROBLÈME ?

Ça aurait pu durer encore longtemps si Reiji n'était pas apparu pour nous dire que nous allions à l'école et que je devais porter l'uniforme posé sur mon lit. Je ne pose pas de questions, après tout, ce sont des vampires, et moi, cela m'arrange étant donné que je vis essentiellement la nuit. Je me rappelle quand je revenais aux petites heures, mon père soupirait et marmonnait dans sa barbe. Lorsqu'il pensait que je ne l'entendais pas, il se demandait à voix basse ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que je sois comme ça. Mon père… Qui ne l'est pas vraiment finalement, si j'en crois son journal… J'essayerai de me renseigner auprès de Reiji pour savoir ce que faisait le journal de mon père dans le manoir Sakamaki. Reiji… On ne sera probablement pas amis tous les deux, il ne m'aime pas, et c'est tout à fait réciproque. Il représente tout ce que j'ai toujours évité : la normalité, au-delà du fait qu'il soit un vampire bien sûr. Il a toujours l'air si propre sur lui, et si parfait, alors que moi, j'essaye toujours de paraître décalée imparfaite. Enfin, voyons un peu l'uniforme… Oh mon Dieu, ils ont vraiment cru que j'étais une princesse Disney en fait… Nan mais parce que autant de froufrous et de petits nœuds sur des vêtements aussi courts, c'est du jamais vu… On va un peu arranger ça. Je balance les mocassins dans u coin de la chambre, bien décidée à les oublier, de même que pour les chaussettes blanches. Je sors de ma valises mes DocMartens noires et mes chaussettes noires. Je garde la jupe, sur laquelle j'enlève la dentelle, et la veste mais plutôt que de prendre la petite chemise à nœuds, je prends un large débardeur blanc dans ma valise. Je met le tout et me regarde dans le miroir. Par-fait. C'est toujours l'uniforme, mais en plus stylé. Je descends les marche sous le regard réprobateur de Reiji, indifférent de Kanato, Subaru et Shu et intéressé de Raito et Ayato. Nous nous dirigeons vers une limousine noire.

Kira : ( **siffle** ) Eh ben, vous vous emmerdez pas, vous…

Reiji : Ton éducation est déplorable, je vais devoir y remédier…

Kira : Nan, mais tu t'es pris pour qui, toi ? Selon toi, menacer les gens de mort c'est la bonne éducation peut être ? Tu commences à me courir sur le haricot, je pensais que t'étais mieux quand je t'ai rencontré.

Reiji : ( **laisse malencontreusement passer sa curiosité dans son regard avant de se ressaisir et du soupirer d'un air ennuyé** ) Mieux ?

Kira : Ben ouais, tu sais, ce genre de personnes que quand tu rencontres, tu trouves assez coincées et chiantes, mais qu'au fil du temps, tu te rends compte qu'elles sont pas si horribles et qu'en fait c'est des gros nounours adorables…

Raito : Houlà, Bitch-chan, tu viens de dire à Reiji-kun qu'il était un gros nounours adorable ? Tu es vraiment suicidaire, dis-moi…

Kira : Raito, si tu savais comment tu me casses les couilles à intervenir tout le temps comme ça…

Raito : T'en as pas…

Kira : Si tu fais encore cette réflexion une seule fois, toi non plus tu n'en aura plus…

Après cet échange ô combien poli et aimable (toux ironique), nous entrons dans la limousine et nous partons vers l'école. Je suis assis à côté d'Ayato et en face de Reiji. Mon Dieu, je devais être serial-killer dans une autre vie pour mériter ça, parce qu'entre les pauvres tentatives d'Ayato pour mettre sa main sur ma cuisse, le silence de mort et les regards méprisants et/ou meurtriers de Reiji, je peux vous dire qu'il y a de l'ambiance… Ils sont tous frères et pourtant personne ne parle. Je sais pas vous, mais moi si j'avais cinq frères, mais j'en profiterais à fond pour mettre en œuvre plein de plans diaboliques pour le faire enrager, alors qu'eux, ben, rien. Pas une parole ou un regard entre eux, c'est bizarre et particulièrement oppressant je dois dire.

Ayato : À quoi tu penses, Candy ?

Kira : * _Au fait que si tu retires pas ta main de ma cuisse dans les cinq secondes qui viennent, je te frappe_ **?** * Au fait que il y a beaucoup d'ambiance dans cette famille, c'est vrai, tout le monde parle et souris, je peux pas en placer une… ( **regard ô combien emplis de sarcasme envers les six frères** ) Au fait, retire ta main, il est pas marquer pute sur mon front.

Ayato : Tu as du culot de me résister Candy.

Kira : Oh mon Dieu, si tu continues de m'appeler Candy, je ne réponds plus de rien, et tu vas tellement en chier… Je suis Kira, aller, répète après moi : Ki-ra.

Ayato : Tais-toi ! Je t'appelle comme je veux, Can-dy. Il te manque à peu près cent ans pour pouvoir me conseiller. ( **sors ses crocs** )

Reiji : Ayato, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de faire cela dans ta chambre. Au fait, Kira, ton uniforme n'est pas approprié, tu le porteras complet.

Kira : Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Reiji : C'est le règlement, et tu es stupide de ne pas le suivre.

Kira : Primo, des arguments aussi pourris, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas entendu, parce que tu apprendras, mon cher Reiji-chou, que je ne suis jamais les règlements. Deuzio, tu as tord. Une personne stupide ne connaît pas les règles et les transgresses quand même, il se fait donc attraper. Une personne sage, en revanche, apprend les règles pour mieux les contourner, ce que je fais. Le règlement dis que je dois être en jupe et que je dois porter la veste, ce qui est fait. Je ne suis donc pas en tord. ( **sourire narquois et triomphant** )

Reiji : …

Shu : ( **ris doucement** )

Subaru : T'es vraiment suicidaire toi…

Reiji : Bon, prends ça. C'est du jus de canneberge, très efficace contre l'anémie. Tu devras boire ça chaque jour, tu es notre nourriture, il ne faut pas que ton sang soit mauvais.

Kira : * _Et ben, il y a du progrès, on ne m'appelle plus nourriture, mais on me dit que je sers de nourriture, c'est déjà ça… Ma vie est nulle..._ * Génial, ma journée est refaite en sachant ça…

Je suis contente d'avoir gagné contre Reiji. Les gens pensent souvent que comme j'ai un style un peu particulier, que je suis très franche pour ne pas dire impolie ou insolente et que je vis la nuit, je suis une idiote, folle et bizarre. La vérité est qu'en fait, je suis plutôt intelligente, et qu'il est très mauvais de me sous estimer, Reiji l'a appris à ses dépends. Celui-ci m'apprends d'ailleurs que je serai dans la classe de Subaru, à cause de notre âge commun. Je suis assez contente, parce que je le trouve très beau, certes, mais aussi parce qu'il me semble qu'il est le plus normal de cette famille de dingue, et c'est plutôt sympa. Je rentre en classe, et le prof me demande de me présenter, ce que je fait. Je vois bien qu'il n'apprécie pas ma tenue, mais, comment dire, ah oui, c'est vrai, je m'en contre fout. Après la présentation et quelques regards gourmands de mecs bien vite remis à leur place par mon regard noir, je vais m'asseoir dans le fond de la classe, sur le banc à côté de Subaru. Lui n'écoutes pas parce qu'il s'en fiche, et moi parce que je connais déjà cette matière là, dans mon ancienne école, on l'avait déjà finie, de plus, je n'étais renseignée sur le sujet dans des bouquins à la bibliothèque. Ce qui me fait penser à deux choses. Le fait qu'il faudra que je cherche la bibliothèque dans le manoir, et aussi qu'il faudra que j'aille rechercher le journal de mon père.

La nuit se finit, et nous rentrons au manoir. Là-bas, je file me changer, j'en peux plus, moi, des jupes. Je mets un short délavé, des collant à pois, je garde mon débardeur et mes chaussures et ne rajoute qu'un fin gilet. Je décide de partir à la recherche de la bibliothèque quand je tombe sur Ayato, ou plutôt, lorsqu'Ayato me plaque contre un mur.

Ayato : Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir cette fois, Candy… Cette peau immaculée semble délicieuse, et je vais te voler ta première fois.

Kira : T'es pas bien, nan ? Va bouffer des clous ! ( **donne un coup de genou dans le ventre d'Ayato et pars en courant** )

Ayato : Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, Candy…

Kira : * _Je peux peut être pas lui échapper, mais je peux le faire enrager… Chez Subaru, vite !_ * ( **cours vers sa chambre, la chambre de Subaru étant en face** )

Kira : ( **entre dans la chambre de Subaru et referme la porte, essoufflée** ) Subaru, vite, mords-moi !

Subaru : Quoi ?!

Kira : Ayato me poursuit et il veut me voler ma première morsure. Je sais que je lui échapperai pas, mais je veux le faire enrager, et tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans cette famille de tarés, donc s'il te plaît, mords-moi avant lui. ( **s'avance vers le lit où est Subaru** ) S'te plaît, s'te plaît , s'te plaîîîîîîîîîît…

Subaru : Ok, viens là. ( **prend Kira par la taille et l'allonge sous lui** ) Ça va peut être faire un peu mal.

Kira : Rien à foutre, dépêche-toi, il va arriver.

Subaru se penche vers moi, sors ses crocs et les plantes dans mon cou. Putain, ce que ça fait mal… Et c'est assez répugnant, les bruits de sucions, je dois dire. Il retire ses crocs et me lance un regard d'incompréhension avant de planter ses crocs sous ma clavicule, me faisant gémir de douleur.

Kira : Arrête, c'est bon là, je crois

Subaru : Peux pas arrêter, c'est trop bon… C'est si sucré, et doux, et chaud...

Kira : Subaru-kun, je t'en prie, arrête, ça fait mal… Subaru-kun… Sub…

Je suis tombée dans les pommes juste au moment où Ayato est entré dans la chambre, et j'ai eu le plaisir de voir son visage partagé entre surprise, horreur et colère. J'avais réussis, cet enfoiré n'avait pas eu mon sang le premier…

Je me réveille doucement dans ma chambre, toujours habillée, heureusement. Subaru à du me poser là après que je sois tombée dans les vapes. Je frotte mon cou et laisse échappé un petit gémissement de douleur. Il y est pas allé de main morte, le moustique… Je tourne la tête et vois une magnifique rose blanche posée sur ma table de nuit. Je la prends et l'admire, elle est vraiment magnifique, si pure, elle a l'air très fragile. Je me lève et met la rose blanche dans un vase roses rouges, le résultat est très joli. Je me demande d'où elle vient… Il me semble que Subaru en cultive, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Si c'est le cas, c'est peut être une façon de s'excuser pour m'avoir à moitié tuée. Enfin, toujours est-il que maintenant, Ayato arrêtera de m'emmerder avec cette histoire de possession et de première fois, il avait qu'à demander gentiment, na !

 **PDV extérieur**

Dans la forêt bordant le manoir, une grand homme au cheveux verts sombres et aux yeux rouges regardait le manoir, avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans la nuit.

 _ **PDV Kira**_

Je décide de ressortir de ma chambre et de plutôt retourner chercher le journal de mon père. Je retrouve sans mal la pièce et y rentre en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruits, parce que je sais pas trop comment réagira Ayato la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront… Je m'avance dans la chambre et vois le journal, toujours au sol, je le ramasse et l'ouvre. Toutes les pages étaient vierges. Je feuillette le livre pour vérifier, mais il était bien vide.

Kira : Ok, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce foutoir ? Pourquoi tout est effacé ?

Je laisse tomber le livre, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pleure pas facilement, mais je venais d'appendre que mon père n'était pas réellement mon géniteur, et toutes les réponses à mes questions viennent d'être effacées, il y a de coin péter un durite, non ? Je craque finalement et me laisse aller aux larmes. Je retourne dans ma chambre en pleurant silencieusement et finis par m'endormir tandis que le soleil se levait.

* * *

Voilà, deuxième chapitre posté, j'espère qu'il va plaire, si vous me lisez, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, même pour me cracher à la figure, mais c'est toujours agréable de voir que son travail est lu, et qu'on écrit pas dans le vide.

Bisous tout plein 3


	3. Les fléchettes

Titre : Lorsque Kira s'en mêle.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi à part le personnage de Kira Yamashita

Rating : M, pour être sûre, il y aura peut être un petit lemon qui traînera…

Pour une meilleure compréhension, mes petits lecteurs adorés, voici un résumé des signes ou mots que vous allez trouver dans cette fic :

Nom : indiquer qui parle (logique…)

* _..._ * : pensées des personnages

( **…** ) : action que fait le personnage durant un dialogue ou une réflexion

~...~ : autre moyen de communication que la parole (lecture,...)

Baka : idiot(e)

Teme : connard/connasse

Voilà, si vous avez pas compris (ce qui serait étonnant), vous comprendrez en lisant la fic.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

emi-chan : Merci beaucoup, contente de voir que mon travail te plaît, et j'essaye d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible.

Dyana Poppins : Qu'est-ce que c'est cool de recevoir des reviews comme les tiennes, ça donne envie d'écrire, je suis super contente :), et je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a trop peu de fics sur Diabolik lovers en français, c'est trop dommage. Concernant les dialogues théâtraux, je suis bien consciente que ce n'est pas esthétique du tout, mais le problème lorsqu'il y a des dialogues avec autant de gens qui parlent, c'est qu'on ne sait pas toujours qui dit quoi, je préfère donc mettre les noms, comme ça, pas d'embrouille, ceci dit, merci pour ta proposition. Et à propos de Subaru, j'espère ne pas te décevoir, moi aussi c'est mon préféré ( en tous cas chez les Sakamaki), et on verra comment l'histoire tournera, c'est assez compliqué parce que je dois suivre l'histoire mais avec des réactions très différentes, donc, c'est chaud.

So so so, mes petits Nekos, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! 3

* * *

 _ **PDV Kira**_

Les jours passaient lentement au manoir, et on aurait dit qu'ils se ressemblaient tous. Ayato a fini par arrêter de me lancer des regards noirs à chaque fois que je passe devant lui, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, et je n'ai subi aucune attaque de sangsue depuis Subaru. Somme toute, je me débrouille pas trop mal, je pense…

Je suis actuellement assise à table avec les six frères Sakamaki pour leur repas mortel mensuel. Grosse-éclate… Personne ne parle, personne ne se regarde à part cet imbécile de Raito qui ne semble pas avoir compris que les regards pervers, ça ne marche pas sur moi. La table est bien garnie, je sais que c'est Reiji qui a tout fait, mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Disons qu'imaginer le binoclard désagréable avec un tablier et derrière les fourneaux me semble un peu farfelu…

Je mange lentement, pour être sûre que j'avale pas un bout d'aluminium que Reiji aurait _malencontreusement_ laissé dans mon assiette en défaisant me papillotes. Je suis sûre qu'il serait capable, ce serpent sournois. Je lève les yeux et je vois, ô surprise, Shu qui dort encore. Il n'arrête donc jamais ? Même à table, quoi, faudrait sérieusement penser à consulter ou à lui donner des vitamines, parce que là, c'est pas paresseux qu'il est, c'est mort !

Raito : Tu ne manges pas grand-chose, Bitch-chan… ( **apparaît derrière Kira** ) Si tu ne manges pas assez, tu vas faire de l'anémie. Tu veux peut-être de l'aide ? ( **sourire pervers** )

Reiji : Raito ! Ce n'est pas très poli de se lever de table durant le repas…

Kira : ( **ris discrètement** ) * _Et pan ! Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose, le lunetteux._ *

Reiji : Pouffer n'est pas très élégant non plus, ton éducation est déplorable…

Kira : ( **regard noir** ) * _Il veut vraiment ré-avoir cette discussion ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus haut, il ne sert strictement à RIEN, ce type..._ *

Shu : C'est chiant… ( **se lève et part** )

Reiji : Enfant gâté. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on naît avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

Kira : Eth ben, c'est l'amour fou entre vous deux, rien à redire, ça fait plaisir de voir autant de fraternité entre deux frères...

Kanato : Teddy, que veux-tu manger ensuite ? Des bananes glacées ? ( **plante sa fourchette dans une banane et la casse** ) AhahahahAHAHAH ! ( **massacre ce qui se trouve dans son assiette** )

Kira : Wowh, il va se calmer, le mini serial-killer ?! T'es p'têtre trop chou, mais t'es méga flippant, mon pote !

Reiji : ( **chuchote pour lui-même** ) Nous n'avons qu'un dîner par mois, et ils ne peuvent même pas se comporter correctement.

Kira : ( **chantonne** ) Ah ah, famille nombreu-se, famille heureu-se !

Reiji : ( **regarde Kira de travers** ) Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde se lève et part sauf Reiji et moi, je dois lui demander où est cette fichue bibliothèque, je vais pas passer ma vie à la chercher, non plus ! Je lui pose la question, mais au lieu de répondre, il me dit qu'il pensera à m'éduquer parce que je ne sais pas du tout me comporter à table. C'est un fantasme chez lui, la bonne éducation, ou comment ça se passe ? Parce que là, il en devient gonflant, je lui ai dit quelque chose lorsqu'il marmonnait à table tout à l'heure ? Non, hein! Bon, direction ma chambre, je vais recommencer à feuilleter le journal de mon père, je l'avais repris le lendemain de mon craquage de larmes absolument glorieux, je dois le préciser. J'ai beau le regarder en long, en large et en travers, il n'y a toujours rien. En même temps, je sais pas trop ce que j'espérais, c'était effacé hier, ça l'est aujourd'hui, et ça le sera encore probablement demain demain, surtout si je le garde dans ma table de chevet. Je dois être maudite, je ne vois que ça. Il me reste juste une photo, sans aucune indications, ça va pas m'amener très loin !

Ayato : Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Kira : ( **sursaute et range le journal** ) Hey, depuis quand tu rentres dans ma chambre sans prévenir, tocard ! Tu m'as fait flipper !

Ayato : Je fais ce que je veux, non ? J'ai d'ailleurs une petite revanche à prendre, concernant l'autre jour, Candy…

Kira : Oh, mais toi, tu m'approches, mais je vais tellement faire de ta vie un enfer ! Ne sousestime pas mon côté emmerdeuse, tu le regretterais amèrement…

Ayato : Je ne vais pas te mordre, pas cette fois, je ne vais que laisser ma marque, prouver à tous que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi…

Kira : Écoutes, ça m'a l'air top, comme programme, mais je comptais aller prendre un bain, alors ciao. * _Ça passe, ça passe pas, ça passe…_ *

Ayato : Tu iras après, tu dois souffrir d'abord…

Kira : * _Bon, ben, ça passe pas..._ *

Il m'attrape par le bras et me couche sur le lit en me tenant les épaules. Ah, le fumier, il sait que comme ça je n'ai presque aucune chance de partir ! Il se penche vers ma clavicule gauche et y laisse un suçon douloureux. Il recommence le même manège avec la clavicule droite avant de m'écraser le poignet. C'est qu'il a de la force, cet enfoiré ! Il aime me voir souffrir, me dit que la douleur est sa marque, attends un peu de voir comment je vais me venger, mon coco, tu vas souffrir ! Il me lâche et me dit d'aller prendre mon bain avant de disparaître comme il était venu, c'est à dire avec un horripilant petit sourire en coin, du genre qu'on a envie d'arracher pour le faire bouffer à son propriétaire, vous voyez ?

Je vais donc vers la salle de bain pour admirer l'étendue des dégâts, en je peux vous dire que ce salaud ne m'a pas raté. J'ai l'air maligne, moi, avec mes deux suçons, et le pire, c'est que j'ai rien pour masquer ça. Je suis officiellement dans la merde. Je décide de me faire couler un bain, et enlève mes vêtements pour m'enrouler dans une serviette, en attendant que l'eau sois chaude. J'entends soudainement un gros _plouf_ , et je me retourne pour voir Shu, allongé dans _mon_ bain, e tout habillé en plus.

Kira : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Shu : Tais-toi. Tu vois bien que je prends un bain.

Kira : D'accord… Nouvelle question, qu'est ce que tu fais _ici_? Il y a pas de bain dans ta chambre ? * _Oh-mon-Dieu… Il est trop sexy en fait… Reprends-toi ma belle, reste forte ! C'est quand même pas à cause d'un foutu corps de Dieu que tu vas te laisser avoir !_ *

Shu : Si…

Kira : OK ? Pourquoi t'es tout habillé ? * _Oh merde, phrase à double sens, bravo, cocotte, t'es dans la merde à partir de… maintenant !_ *

Shu : Bien, déshabille-moi alors. Si tu es venue ici, c'est pour me voir nu, non ?

Kira : Heu, non. Non non. C'est _ma_ salle de bain à la base, alors sors de cette baignoire et va emmerder, je sais pas moi, Reiji ou Subaru ? Quelqu'un d'autre que moi, quoi, n'importe qui.

Shu : Je suis crevé…

Kira : (chuchote pour elle-même) Pourquoi êtes-vous si différents alors que vous êtes tous frères ?

Shu : Nous n'avons pas les mêmes mères. Reiji et moi avons la même mère. Et les triplés, Ayato, Kanato et Raito ont une autre mère. Subaru est enfant unique d'une autre mère encore.

Et là, cet imbécile de blondinet se laisse couler, alors moi, je fais quoi ? Je le rattrape par la main, tiens ! Foutu réflexe ! Il semble pris d'un flash-back et serre ma main de plus en plus fort en prononçant le nom d'Edgar. Il revient ensuite à lui et me tire dans le bain, sur lui, et je peux vous dire qu'en ce moment, je galère dur, entre ma serviette qui tombe et le corps de Shu qui me maintient durement, j'ai pas trop la tête à essayer de m'échapper, voyez-vous.

Shu : Laisse-moi boire ton sang.

Kira : T'as cru toi ? Chuis pas un verre de sangria, alors va crever !

Shu : Je te trouve bien arrogante pour une humain en si fâcheuse posture… Tant pis, je ne te demandais pas vraiment ton avis… ( **prends la tête de Kira et la rapproche de lui** )

Kira : Oses seulement…

Shu : Tu es blanche. Un sang tout rouge va jaillir si je te mords… ( **approche sa tête de plus en plus** ) ( **remarque les suçons** ) Ayato… Tu as bien apposé ta marque.

Kira : Shu… Je pensais sincèrement que tu étais différent des autres… Que tu ne me forcerais pas… * _Aller, on tente le tout pour le tout, on sort le grand jeu avec les petits yeux de chiens battus._ *

Shu : Ne te méprends pas, je suis un vampire. De plus, je sais voir au-delà de ton petit numéro…

Kira : * _Et merde, je suis foutue..._ *

Shu : Tu as l'air si sucrée, j'en suis excité. Tu es vraiment indécente ainsi vêtue. J'ai presque les crics sur ton cou, et ton corps est si chaud. Chaud, comme s'il allait me brûler.

Il penche sa tête vers mon cou, et là, je me dis que foutue pour foutue, autant semer un peu de bazars. Je lui balance ma tête dans la mâchoire, ce qui a du lui faire mal, vu qu'il ma lâcher pour se la remettre en place. J'en profite pour sauter hors du bain et courir comme une dératée, et toujours en serviette, s'il vous plaît. Là je crois que je mérite un prix, une médaille ou un truc du genre. J'attrape des vêtements dans ma valise sans les regarder et je file hors de ma chambre. Je cours comme une tarée dans les couloirs, j'ai d'ailleurs failli me casser une jambe lors d'un dérapage mal contrôler, la faute à mes cheveux dégoulinants. Je me réfugie dans la chambre du troisième étage et me dépêche d'enfiler mes vêtements, c'est déjà chaud de croiser un vampire habillée, mais alors si en plus je suis quasi nue, c'est un suicide. J'enfile le T-shirt et le jeans et je sors de la pièce. J'ai un peu peur de retourner dans la chambre, parce que s'il y est encore, il doit pas être très content, le Shu… N'empêche, on pourra dire ce qu'on veux, c'est dur, une mâchoire de vampire, je sens déjà une bosse sur ma tête. Je décide finalement de revenir dans ma chambre, et je vois que Shu n'y est pas. Il n'est pas non plus dans la salle de bain, et je peux dire que j'en suis soulagée. Bon, récapitulons. J'ai servi de quatre heure à Subaru, et failli me faire bouffer par Ayato, Raito et Shu. Si j'avais envie de faire de l'humour je pourrais dire que ça fait un bon palmarès, ou bien que j'ai du succès, mais je suis inquiète. Je me demande quand est-ce que Reiji et Kanato vont passer à l'attaque. Je me doute également que je ne pourrai pas résister bien longtemps, ils sont beaucoup plus fort et nombreux que moi, je vais forcément finir par servir d'apéro à un moment ou un autre.

Ayato : Candy, tu as pris ton temps ! J'ai soif.

Kira : * _Qu'est-ce que je disais..._ * Oui, ben, excuse-moi, j'ai été victime d'une sorte de contre-temps.

Ayato : Tais-toi ! Fais-moi vite boire ton sang.

Kira : Bon, Ayato, je…

Ayato : Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. J'en ai assez d'attendre et de te voir te débattre ! Je veux ton sang maintenant, et pas de discussion ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de te faire sucer le sang.

Il m'attrape par le poignet et m'allonge (encore) sur le lit. Je ne peux cette fois pas m'enfuir, et il le sait. Il sort ses crocs et descends vers ma gorge quand il marque un temps d'arrêt.

Ayato : (vois une marque rouge sur le poignet de Kira) Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Kira : Heuuu, le contre-temps ?

Ayato : Reiji ? Non, Shu… Vraiment…

Il m'attrape par le poignet et m'emmène à travers toute une succession de couloirs avant d'arriver à leur salle de jeu. Par « salle de jeu » j'entends bien évidemment billard et fléchettes, hein, n'aller pas vous imaginez des choses

Ayato : Shu ! Tu cherches la bagarre, teme ?

Shu : …

Ayato : Hé, tu m'écoutes ?

Shu : Tais-toi.

Ayato : On va régler ça aux fléchettes

Shu : C'est gonflant.

Ayato : Teme !

Raito : Ah, oui ! Et le prix de la partie, c'est Bitch-chan. Parfait !

Kira : Le prix ? Eh, mais t'es pas bien ! Dans ce cas, je veux jouer aussi, et si je gagne, je prends ma liberté, capice ?

Reiji : Vous êtes bruyants ! C'est quoi ce vacarme ?

Shu : Elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Laisse-moi dormir tranquillement.

Reiji : Je pensais bien que tu allais dire ça. Tu as peur de jouer. Trouillard ! On dirait que ce mot a été inventé pour toi. Tu ne peux rien faire tout seul. Enfant gâté !

Shu : ( **se lève du fauteuil** ) Ayato, je vais jouer avec toi.

Kira : Personne n'a donc entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Je suis pas un prix, bordel ! Je demande que hummmmpf…

Raito m'avait bailloné avec sa main pour me faire taire et emprisonné dans ses bras. Gé-nial, me voilà en parfait position de défense (toux ironique). Je commence à n avoir assez de tous ses vampires qu pensent que je leur appartiens… Le pire, c'est que le seul qui, éventuellement, aurait pu m'aider, alias Subaru, était un des seuls pas présent dans la pièce. Quand je vous dit que j'ai de la chance…

La partie est terminée, Shu a gagné. Je sais pas si je dois être soulagée de pas être avec Ayato, ou terrifiée à l'idée de voir la scène de la salle-de-bain se reproduire… Mmmh, j'hésite… Raito me lâche enfin, et me pousse sur le dos de Shu. Celui-ci se retourne lentement, et vous dire que j'ai un peu peur serait un euphémisme. Je suis absolument terrifiée, mais, comme d'habitude, je ne montre rien et le regarde avec défi.

Shu : Les humains ne sont que de la nourriture pour moi. ( **saisit le menton de Kira et tourne sa tête** ) Tu as bien compris ? N'espère même pas avoir de rapports… avec moi.

Kira : * _Gagne du temps, ma poule, cette fois, t'es cuite._ * Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais je trouve que c'est une plutôt bonne nouvelle, les blonds aux yeux bleus, c'est pas trop mon style, en fait… ( **sourire espiègle** )

Shu : Tais toi. Tu me fatigues déjà…

Il se penche vers moi, sort ses crocs et les plante dans ma gorge violemment.

* * *

Voilà voilà, troisième chapitre en ligne. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de dates fixes pour la parution des chapitres, mais c'est simplement parce que je n'aime pas faire de promesses que je ne tiendrai pas, et surtout, je n'aime pas avoir de dead line. C'est très contre-productif, en tous cas pour moi.

Si vous avez aimé, apprécié ou détesté, n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous aimes, bisous 3


	4. L'église

Titre : Lorsque Kira s'en mêle.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi à part le personnage de Kira Yamashita

Rating : M, pour être sûre, il y aura peut être un petit lemon qui traînera…

Pour une meilleure compréhension, mes petits lecteurs adorés, voici un résumé des signes ou mots que vous allez trouver dans cette fic :

Nom : indiquer qui parle (logique…)

* _..._ * : pensées des personnages

( **…** ) : action que fait le personnage durant un dialogue ou une réflexion

~...~ : autre moyen de communication que la parole (lecture,...)

Baka : idiot(e)

Teme : connard/connasse

Voilà, si vous avez pas compris (ce qui serait étonnant), vous comprendrez en lisant la fic.

 **Réponses aux reviews**

emi-chan : Très contente que ma fiction te plaise, je te souhaite un bon appétit avec ce chapitre si tu t'es régalé grâce à l'autre.

Dyana Poppins : Contente de voir que tu postes toujours de reviews aussi complète, ça fait super plaisir, et également que tu sois de mon avis au sujet des échéances, ça m'énerverait de recevoir des reviews du type : « à quand la suite », ou bien « tu ne tiens pas tes délais, t'es chiante ». Je suis très heureuse d'arriver à te faire rire, vu que c'est le but de ma fiction, et je comptes bien utiliser tes adjectifs à propos de Kanato. Shu m'énerve vraiment, je déteste profondément les paresseux et les inactifs, alors disons que j'aime me prendre à ce personnage ^^. Concernant le prénom Kira, je me suis rendue compte trop tard (c'est à dire après avoir posté le premier chapitre) que c'était effectivement le nom d'une fille dans Teen Wolf, mais comme j'adore cette série, j'ai décidé que cela me plaisait comme ça. La « relation » avec Subaru traîne un peu, mais comme je suis les épisodes, lorsqu'on ne le voit pas beaucoup, je suis obligée de ne pas le faire intervenir, sinon, ça change le cours de l'histoire, mais c'est vrai que c'est dommage, on verra bien.

So so so, mes petits Nekos, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! 3

 _ **PDV Kira**_

Je suis à l'école, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée. Je descends les marches en vitesse, les cours sont finis, et je me dépêche de sortir du bâtiment. Non pas que le fait de rentrer au manoir m'emplisse de joie, au contraire, mais je voudrais pas donner à Reiji des raisons supplémentaires pour m'engueuler, il le fait déjà assez lorsque je n'ai (presque) rien fait. Il n'a pas digéré le fait que je change toutes les couvertures de ses livres, il n'a vraiment pas le sens de l'humour ce type. Je vois dans le couloir une table avec un téléphone posé dessus, mais je sais déjà que si j'essayais de téléphoner, je risque fort de me faire perforer par les crocs de sangsues dont je ne dirai pas le nom. Je me sens observée, et je tourne la tête lentement pour apercevoir le psychopathe de poche de service, j'ai nommé, Kanato !

Kira : Kanato ? Tu es encore là ?

Kanato : Kira-chan, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ici ?

Kira : Heuu, non. Désolée, j'imagine ?

Kanato : J'ai soif. Et Teddy aussi. Teddy, tu ne trouves pas que Kira n'est pas attentionnée ?

Kira : * _Je t'en ficherai, moi, des pas attentionnés… Bon, après tout,_ _il ne m'a rien dit de trop désagréable, et j'ai envie d'être un p_ _e_ _u cool avec lui,_ _je vais être gentille. Aller, souris et dis un truc sympa..._ * Tu veux peut être que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? Et à toi aussi, Teddy ?

Kanato : N'adresse pas la parole à mon Teddy l'air de rien. Teddy n'a besoin de parler à personne d'autre que moi. Pas vrai, Teddy ?

Kira : * _Ça m'apprendra à vouloir être gentille.._ * Ok, leçon retenue… Bon, je vais te chercher quelque chose et après tu me laisse tranquille, d'acc ?

Je pars tranquillement lui chercher un truc à boire. Je m'arrête devant le distributeur de boisson chaude, et j'hésite entre un café et un chocolat chaud. J'ai cru comprendre que Kanato aimait les choses sucrées, je prends donc un chocolat chaud. De plus, je l'imagine mal boire un café, peut-être à cause du fait qu'il ressemble à un petit garçon… Il est plus âgé que moi, et pourtant, on dirait qu'il a, je sais pas, genre 11 ans… C'est très perturbant, et en ajoutant à ça son côté psychopathe, on obtient un truc assez flippant, du genre enfant tueur, vous voyez ? Oh v'là autre chose,tiens. Il y a plus de chocolat chaud, je suis obligée de prendre un café, quelle poisse ! Enfin, je retourne devant lui avec mon café et lui tends avec un petit lui explique ,tout en m'excusant, qu'il n'y avait plus de chocolat, et que donc, je lui ai pris un café. Il donne un coup dans ma main et envoie valser le gobelet sur le sol.

Kira : Putain, ça brûle ! Aïe aïe aïe, mais t'es un grand malade, toi, faut te faire soigner !

Kanato : ( **crie** ) J'aime les choses sucrées ! Je déteste ce qui est amer, comme le café ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas !

Kira : ( **crie** ) Petit un, arrête de crier ! Petit deux, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait plus de chocolat à la machine, et je me suis excusée alors que c'est indépendant de ma volonté ! Petit trois, si ça ne te plaisait pas, il suffisait de le dire, je l'aurais bu, ce putain de café. T'es insupportable, toi, on dirait un sale gosse de cinq ans qui fait une crise de nerfs, je suis pas ton chien, merde à la fin !

Kanato : ( **crie plus fort** ) Ne me réponds pas ! Tu n'es qu'une humaine sans aucune valeur !

Kira : L'humaine sans valeur t'emmerde profondément, parce que si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à ton omoplate, mon chou.

Kanato : ( **se calme brusquement** ) J'ai soif.

Kira : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses, hein ?!

Kanato : Réfléchis par toi-même.

Kira : * _Si c'est une invitation pour jouer le Tropicana,_ _il peut s'asseoir_ _dessus !_ *

Kanato : ( **s'approche et prends la main de Kira** )Tu as eu du café sur les doigts ? C'était brûlant ? Ma pauvre. ( **approche sa bouche des doigts de Kira, et les lèche** )

Kira : ( **se recule en grimaçant** ) Yeurk, c'est dégeu, mon gars !

Kanato : Dis… Tu me déteste ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? Tu as envie de mieux me connaître ?

Kira : Holà, tout de suite les extrêmes… Je te déteste pas, je te trouve un peu flippant, c'est tout… Et, oui, j'aimerais bien te connaître, tant que tu m'épargnes tes plus grosses sautes d'humeurs. Et tes crocs aussi, ce serait sympa.

Kanato : Dans ce cas, fait des efforts pour me comprendre. ( **s'en va calmement** )

Kira : Hé, attends, où est passé mon sac ?!

Kanato : Je l'ai posé sur le toit pour te punir.

Je monte donc sur le toit en pestant contre tous les psychopathes de poche du monde, même si, j'avoue, Kanato m'intrigue un peu. C'est pas normal, même pour un vampire, de se promener avec un ours en peluche 24h/24h et d'avoir des sautes d'humeur pareilles, c'est un psychotique, ce mec… J'arrive sur le toit et récupère mon sac. Je m'apprête à partir lorsque j'entends quelqu'un réciter une sorte de poème d'amour. Je me cache derrière un mur, et je me rends compte qu'en fait, celui qui parle, c'est Raito ! Ce type serait donc capable de dire autre choses que des phrases perverses à double sens ? Première nouvelle ! Il s'arrête soudainement et se retourne.

Raito : Oh, la personne derrière moi !

Kira : * _Merde, ah bah, bravo James Bond ! Trop de discrétion en moi..._ *

Raito : ( **apparaît devant Kira et la prend par l'épaule** ) Bitch-chan ! Ça ne se fait pas d'écouter les gens dans leur dos !

Kira : * _Merde, vite, improvise, improvise !_ * Tu sais, mon chou, le monde ne tourne pas exclusivement autour de toi, hein. Je suis juste venue chercher mon sac pendant que tu te la jouais Roméo, si tu veux que personne t'entendes, il suffit d'écrire ça sur un bout de feuille que tu garderas sous ton oreiller. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Raito : Tu as tout entendu, non ? Plein de choses… Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ? ( **attrape Kira par la gorge** )

Kira : ( **étouffe** ) Espèce… D'en...foiré !

Raito : Tu as besoin d'une leçon. ( **plaque brutalement Kira contre le mur** ) Alors, où est-ce que tu préfères, hum ? Je vais deviner l'endroit où tu es la plus sensible, mais avant, tu vas me supplier.

Kira : Tu… veux que… je te supplie, hein ? Alors... Tiens ! Pitié ! ( **donne un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe de Raito** )

Raito se tord en deux de douleur, il faut croire que cette technique marche sur tous les hommes, même immortels… Je veux me sauver en courant, mais je ne fais que tituber sur quelque mètres avant de tomber au sol, la vue troublée et remplis de points blancs. Raito, déjà remis, s'agenouille à mes côtés, dégage mes cheveux et plante ses crocs dans mon cou. Il boit un peu de mon sang, puis relève la tête avec un regard ahuri avant que je ne le pousse et prenne mes jambes à mon cou. Je m'enfuis dans la rue et m'adosse à un muret, la main sur ma gorge qui me lance atrocement. Cet enfoiré à planter ses crocs juste à côté de l'endroit où Shu l'a fait, quelques jours plus tôt, et maintenant, se sont les deux morsures qui me font mal. Heureusement que Subaru m'a mordu de l'autre côté de la gorge… Je relève les yeux et aperçoit Raito, de l'autre côté de la rue, qui me regarde en souriant. Je ne suis pas peureuse, d'ordinaire, mais la vue de ces yeux si verts me donne des ailes, et je m'enfuis (oui, encore, je sais, c'est lâche…) de nouveau. Au détour d'une ruelle, je fonce dans quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui porte une veste d'uniforme par-dessus une doudoune. Putain, je dois vraiment être maudite… Il me tient par les épaules avec cet éternel sourire pervers qui, aujourd'hui, me donne des frissons, lorsque j'entends une présentatrice de journal dire le nom de Tougo Sakamaki alias Karl Heinz, le politicien. Le père des six frères. Avant cet instant, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre mes (foutus) colocataires et ce personnage. Au vu de la réaction de Raito lorsque la présentatrice accueille Heinz, c'est pas un amour pur et fraternel qu'on trouve entre les deux…

Kira : Sakamaki… Tougo. Karl… Heinz.

Je m'effondre, évanouie, dans les bras d'un Raito assez surpris. En même temps, je le comprends. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il se passe. Moi, la cynique, dure à cuire et insolente Kira, je m'effondre après avoir prononcé un nom, avouez que c'est étrange, non ?

Je me réveille, dans mon lit, avec le chant des premiers oiseaux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il m'arrive. Rien que cette nuit, j'ai été prise de panique deux fois, je me suis effondrée au sol et je me suis évanouie. J'ai eu plus d'accès de faiblesse en quelques heures qu'en plusieurs années, et ça me fait bizarre. Je me lève et descends dans le hall. Machinalement, je regarde vers la porte d'entrée, et j'ai la surprise de la voir ouverte. Je passe la porte et avance dans l'immense allée du manoir. Je me dis qu'avec des proportions pareilles, ils ont soit quelque chose à compenser, ce qui me ferait marrer, soit un ego aussi immense que leur propriété, auquel cas il faudrait que je leur apprenne la modestie. Je m'avance tranquillement et finit par repérer un petit bâtiment à l'écart, qui ressemble à une église. Je rentre à l'intérieur, curieuse comme à mon habitude, et je ne peux qu'admirer la beauté du lieu. Je ne suis croyante en aucun dieu, mais je dois reconnaître que ceux qui ont la foi ont aussi le sens de la déco… L'église est assez petite, mais les vitraux ornés de roses la rende très lumineuse et claire. Je m'avance vers l'autel pour l'admirer, ainsi que les roses qui reposent dessus lorsque j'entends une voix et me retourne.

Raito : Il ne sers à rien de demander quoi que ce soit à Dieu, tu n'auras aucune réponse… Salut, Bitch-chan.

Kira : Tu ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille ? Tu es toujours obligé d'être insupportable ? Au fait, si tu ne retires pas ce sourire de ton faciès de pervers dans les tente secondes qui suivent, je te le fait bouffer.

Raito : Tu as du culot de dire ça dans une église, Bitch-chan… ( **avance calmement vers Kira** )

Kira : Je suis aussi croyante que toi, c'est dire… Au fait, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de mon père ?

Raito : Ça n'a aucune importance, non ? ( **se poste devant Kira et l'attire contre lui** ) Tu sais, je suis venu révéler ta véritable apparence.

Kira : Moi j'ai hâte de voir la tienne, d'apparence, lorsque je vais t'arracher ce sourire…

Raito : Et comment comptes-tu faire, Bitch-chan ? Oh, j'ai peut-être une idée… ( **se penche vers Kira et l'embrasse à pleine bouche** )

Kira : ( **se dégage brusquement et crie** ) Mais t'es vraiment dérangé, toi ! Si t'es en chaleur, va baiser les centaines d'étudiantes qui ne rêvent que de ça, moi, j'ai encore un peu de dignité !

Raito : ( **ris** ) Tu me plais, Bitch-chan… ( **allonge Kira sur l'autel** ) Je vais dévoiler ton désir caché. Dis moi, tu préfères que je commence par le haut, ou par le bas ?

Kira : Arrête ça ! T'es vraiment immonde ! Je te hais de tout mon cœur, espèce de salopard !

Raito:Tu es en colère ? Et tu me regarde avec de tels yeux ! C'est bien, tu es mignonne. Tu peux te mettre en colère autant que tu veux, tu peux même m'insulter, tu ne pourras pas me résister. Moi qui ne suis pas humain, je vais te soumettre et m'amuser avec toi à ma guise, te faire mienne.

Kira : ( **se débat et crie** ) Raito, arrête ça, c'est pas drôle ! Vas-t'en et laisse moi !

Raito : Oh, j'en peux plus. Rien que d'imaginer ça, je…

Kira : ( **crie** ) Ça n'arrivera jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?! Plutôt crever !

Raito : J'aime ton tempérament de tigresse, Bitch-chan ! Ce n'est pas mal du tout, j'aime beaucoup ça. Jusqu'à quel point vas-tu réussir à résister aujourd'hui ? ( **se baisse et attrape la jambe de Kira pour l'embrasser** ) ( **plante ses crocs dans sa jambe** )

Raito : Cela fait mal ? Ma pauvre. Je vais te faire encore plus mal. Si tu ne crois pas en Dieu, cette chimère inventée par les hommes, moi, je vais vais te faire croire à autre chose… Descendons ensemble en enfer…

Je ne sens que se crocs dans mon corps. Dans mes jambes, mon cou, mes bras, mon ventre, Raito ne semble jamais rassasié et mordait toujours plus et plus fort. Je ne retiens plus mes larmes de douleur et faiblis de plus et plus. Je finis par m'évanouir, laissant les ténèbres l'emporter.

Voilà, encore un chapitre, peut-être moins drôle que les autres, mais bon, il faut aussi un part de gravité dans cette histoire. Si vous avez adoré, aimé, apprécié ou détesté, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review qui fait toujours plaisir.

Des bisous tout plein 3


	5. Le cauchemar

Titre : Lorsque Kira s'en mêle.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi à part le personnage de Kira

Rating : M pour être sûre, il y aura peut-être un petit lemon qui traînera...

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard mais mon ordi a eu un bug, et j'ai dû réécrire tout le chapitre, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas posté depuis un peu longtemps. Bon, je ne vais pas plus m'étendre, et je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour... les réponses aux reviews !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews.**

emi-chan : Contente que ma fic te plaise, malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire combien de chapitres elle va comporter puisque je les écris au fur et à mesure. Concernant ton « manque d'imagination », je te conseille de regarder des films et de séries et de, après, t'imaginer une histoire à partir de ça et te mettant dans la peau d'un personnage ou bien en intégrant ton propre personnage à l'histoire. Tu peux également prendre une histoire qui t'es arrivée et mettre des personnages de fictions en enjolivant petit à petit l'histoire. J'espère que ça va t'aider. ^^

Dyana Poppins : Encore merci pour tes reviews, c'est trop cool et ça me motive trop ! Comment ça tu n'aimes pas Kanato ?! Perso, je trouve ce perso super intéressant au niveau psychologique, mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien le torturer (mouahahahah!). J'espère que la suite de l'histoire sera plus drôle que le chapitre précédent, j'adore ce côté là chez Kira. Je vais d'ailleurs suivre ton conseil et plus faire intervenir Subaru, parce que pour le moment, il est un peu inactif notre albinos... Bisous !

 **Voilà, j'arrête ici avec mes tartines, ahah ! Bonne lecture mes chatons 3**

* * *

 _ **PDV Kira**_

Suite à « l'attaque » de Raito, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. Je sursautais au moindre bruit fort, et à chaque fois que l'un des Sakamaki me regardait dans les yeux, je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge et tous les muscles de mon corps se tendre. Et le pire, c'est qu'après ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est à dire à moitié tuée et violée, n'ayons pas peur des mots, hein, et bien ce petit fils de pute, cet enfoiré, ce salopard de première catégorie n'a reçu qu'une petite remarque de Reiji. Une REMARQUE ?! Mais où est-ce que je suis tombée ?! Enfin... Pendant 5 jours, personne ne m'a touchée, et encore heureux, je pense que je n'aurais pas survécu. Honnêtement, je soupçonne Subaru d'y être pour quelque chose. A chaque fois que l'un de ses frères s'approche trop de moi, j'entends un espèce de grondement qui sors de sa gorge, et ses frères s'éloignent . Je savais pas qu'il pouvait leur faire peur... Ça pourrait me servir, et je commence sérieusement à penser qu'il pourrait être un allié de taille face à 5 sangsues dégénérées comprenant un paresseux sadique, un obsédé du contrôle, un vantard possessif, un mini psychopathe et un violeur.

Je me promène dans l'allée, profitant du fait que je ne voyais aucun moustique psychopathe dans le coin pour respirer l'air frais du soir. J'aperçois deux silhouettes derrière un parterre de roses blanches. L'une des deux appartiens à Subaru, mais je ne connais pas le deuxième homme. Il est assez grand, a des yeux rouges et des cheveux verts. Il me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. Je m'éloigne lorsque je sens un regard sur moi. Je me retourne et vois que l'homme bizarre me fixe tandis que lui et Subaru parle. Malgré mon excellente ouïe (non je ne me vente pas, c'est pas mon style... quoi?) je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'ils se disent, et je décide de monter sur le toit pour admirer les lumières de la ville au loin. C'est très poétique dit comme ça, mais c'est réellement magnifique et assez reposant je dois dire. En plus, je n'ai jamais vu la trace d'un seul de ces vampires là haut. Je monte dans ma chambre, prends un pull au passage, non mais parce que bon, choper la crève, non merci, j'ai déjà donné, et je passe la fenêtre pour m'installer sur le toit. La ville me semble si lointaine, si pleine de vie, et moi je suis putain de coincée dans un putain de manoir avec des putains de colocataires qui sont en fait des putains de vampires !

Kira : ( **crie** ) Je déteste ma vie !

Subaru : ( **apparaît à côté de Kira** ) Tais-toi. Tu salis ce moment.

Kira : * _Sursaute violemment et manque de tomber du toit_ * Aah, oh, merde, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Subaru : Tais-toi j'ai dit.

Kira : * _OK, bon ben, tant pis... J'essaye une dernière fois._ * Au fait, merci de tenir tes frères éloignés de moi. C'est... gentil ?

Subaru : Ne te méprends pas, Kira-chan, je fais ça uniquement pour que tu restes en vie et que tu continues à nous nourrir.

Kira : Il n'empêche... ( **frissonne à cause du vent** ) Brrr, des fois je vous envie un peu de pas ressentir le froid... ( **se tourne vers Subaru** ) Dis-moi, est-ce que... Subaru ? * _Où est-il partit ? Génial, j'ai si peu de conversation que ça ? Oh merde, je vais finir vieille fille, je repousse les beaux gosses..._ *

Subaru : ( **pose délicatement une couverture en laine sur les épaules de Kira** )

Kira : * _O.M.G... Je suis peut-être pas un cas aussi désespéré que ça finalement. Allez, sors lui ton plus beau sourire ma belle._ * En fait t'es un gros nounours...

Subaru : Attention, un ours, ça a des griffes, alors garde tes réflexions profondes pour toi.

Kira : ( **rire** ) ahahah ! Honnêtement, je pense qu'on va s'entendre tous les deux... Au fait, la rose que j'ai trouvé sur ma table de chevet après que tu m'aies mordu, c'était toi ?

Subaru : Mmh. Pourquoi ?

Kira : Eh bien, je l'ai trouvée très jolie, et je me demandais pourquoi tu l'avais posé là. Et... si tu me montrerais un jour les autres.

Subaru : Si tu veux.

Kira : * _Il a quand même l'air vachement froid, il ne change donc jamais d'expression du visage ?_ *

Nous restons encore un long moment en silence, simplement à regarder les lumières s'éteindrent au fur et à mesure que le jour se lève. Je suis très reconnaissante à Subaru de ne pas m'avoir touchée. J'entends par là de mettre sa main sur mon épaule ou même juste de m'avoir frôlée en mettant la couverture sur mes épaules. Je réagis encore très mal aux contacts, humains ou pas, j'ai pu le constater au lycée. Un bâillement m'échappe, et je me lève en souhaitant à Subaru une bonne journée, ou une bonne nuit, ça dépends du point de vue bien sûr. Je me dirige vers ma chambre lorsque j'entends des sortes de gémissements à travers une des portes. J'hésite assez à entrer, pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la pièce préférée de notre binoclard avare de contrôle, notre détesté Reiji. Je décide de quand même rentrer pour voir ce qu'il se passe, parce que bon, il est peut-être infâme, le Reiji, mais c'est plus ou moins le seul qui a un minimum d'autorité sur les triplés, mis à part Subaru bien sûr, et que s'il va mal, ben je suis dans la merde. Comment ça calculatrice ? Moi ? Nooooon... Ou peu-être que si ? Enfin. La pièce est grande et bien éclairée avec plein de plantes partout, et des sortes de fioles et d'erlenmeyers partout sur es tables. Reiji est assis dans un fauteuil pourpre, endormi, et il semble faire un cauchemar. Mon Dieu, si on étais dans un dessin animé, on pourrait actuellement voir un ange et un démon, chacun sur une de mes épaules. Ma bonne conscience me soufflait de le réveiller, mais la mauvaise me criait de lui dessiner sur le visage ou un autre truc stupide. Bon, d'accord, je suis tentée, mais je décide de quand même le réveiller, parce que je suis gentille... Non, ce n'est pas du tout parce que j'ai peur du fait qu'il pourrait m'empoisonner. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et il ouvre les yeux.

Reiji : ( **ouvre les yeux** ) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Kira : * _Eh ben, il aime pas être réveillé, le Reiji. J'aurais mieux fait de lui dessiner sur la face..._ * Ben t'avais l'air de faire un cauchemar, alors je t'ai réveillé.

Reiji : Se faire réveiller par l'odeur de ton sang, c'est vraiment... mieux que de continuer à cauchemarder.

Kira : OK ! Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit de plus, je tiens à te prévenir, je suis pas trop d'humeur à servir de Tropico, alors range tes crocs, ou je te les fait bouffer.

Reiji : Tais-toi, insolente ! Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Kira : Sérieusement ? Tu me dis de me taire puis tu me poses une questions ? Le sommeil, c'est vraiment pas bon pour toi... Sinon, à part ça, je sais toujours pas où est cette FUCKING bibliothèque...

Reiji : Reste polie, ton éducation est déplorable. Cela dit, attends un peu. Je vais faire du thé.

Kira : * _Je sens que je vais péter une durite... Si il me parle encore une fois d'éducation, je réponds plus de rien, et bonne chance aux domestiques pour nettoyer son sang sur le tapis._ * Mouais, mais en fait non, le thé, j'accroche pas trop, par contre, tu obtiens de moi tout ce que tu veux pour un coca. Ça fait des semaines que j'en ai pas bu, et là, je suis en manque.

Reiji : ( **soupire** ) Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'étonnes, hein ?

La suite se passa très vite, alors je vais essayer de tout remettre en place dans le dépotoir qui me sert d'esprit. Oui, un dépotoir. Comment ça, c'est pas une bonne comparaison ? Moi je trouve ça très bien, et d'ailleurs cela représente à la perfection l'état dans lequel se trouve mon petit cerveau adoré/ maltraité/ inexistant/ atrophié. (rayer la mention inutile, si il y en a une). Enfin bref, deuxième du nom. Reiji est quand même partit faire du thé pendant que je regardais ses plantes qui me paraissaient assez douteuses quand même. Il est ensuite arrivé, m'a tendu une tasse et a bu la sienne. Honnêtement, j'avais pas la confiance. Mais bon, vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé, j'ai porté la tasse à mes lèvres, et dès la première gorgée, j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer. Il m'avait empoisonner, ce salopard ! J'ai lâché la tasse qui s'est fracassée sur le sol, et je me suis rattrapée à la table à cause des foutues étoiles que je voyais danser au dessus de ma tête. Je crois que je me suis coupée et cassant une éprouvette de Reiji, mais c'est bien fait pour lui. Le binoclard m'a ensuite plaquée contre une étagère, avec, manifestement l'envie de prendre une autre boisson que le thé. Hé oui, Jammy, un vampire bois effectivement du sang, et... Pardon. Pour revenir à ce qu'il s'est passé, nous dirons juste qu'une bonne dizaine de livres sur la tête, cela peut faire mal, et même assommer si les livres en questions sont une collection d'encyclopédies (attention, à ne pas reproduire chez vous, sauf si vos colocataires sont soit des vampires psychopathes assoiffés de sang, soit des prétendants légèrement trop insistants). Tout ça pour dire que Reiji est actuellement assommé sur le sol de son labo, et qu'en plus, il arbore désormais une magnifique moustache au feutre à l'italienne, oui monsieur.

Oh mon Dieu, ça craint trop... Ma vie est nulle... Je me dirige vers ma chambre, me change pour un mini-short de sport et un T-shirt trop grand pour moi et me couche dans mon lit. Je tombe lentement dans le sommeil tandis que les rêves prennent le dessus.

 _Je suis au milieu dans une espèce d'immense cave en pierre, attachée par les poignets et le chevilles par des chaînes en fer, elles même attachées au plafond et au sol. J'essaye de me dégager en tirant dessus, mais je ne réussis qu'à me blesser. Le sang coule sur mon poignet, chaud, brûlant même, comparé à la température ambiante. Lorsque je respire, des volutes de vapeur s'échappent de ma bouche, et, de plus, je ne suis habillée que d'une très fine robe blanche à bretelles, déchirée et sale sur le bas. J'hésite à crier, car cela pourrait alerter celui qui me retiens ici, et quelque chose me dit que ce ne serait pas bon. Je regarde autour de moi lorsque j'entends une lourde porte en fer s'ouvrir et des bruits de talons s'élever dans la pièce. Je reconnais tout de suite la femme qui avance vers moi, bien que je ne puisse voir son visage, caché par l'obscurité. C'est la femme que j'avais vu à travers la fenêtre le jour de mon arrivée, celle avec les cheveux violets et la robe noire et blanche. Elle est très belle, pourtant, quelque chose en moi me hurle qu'elle est dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Elle ne dit rien, mais se dirige vers un mur derrière moi. J'entends qu'elle décroche quelque chose du mur et qu'elle se rapproche de moi. Je ne la vois pas, mais j'entends les bruissements de sa robe lorsqu'elle lève le bras, et surtout, j'entends le fouet claquer dans l'air. Je commence à trembler de peur, puis de douleur lorsqu'elle fouette mon dos pour la première fois. Elle recommence une bonne trentaine de fois, alors que je ne retiens plus mes hurlements de douleur, de même que mes injures. Le fouet claque une dernière fois, et j'entends enfin la vois de la femme. Voix qui me dit que mon corps représente mon esprit, et que, lorsque je serai brisée, elle aura enfin le champs libre. J'entends une voix hurler, et je mets quelques minutes avant de comprendre que c'est la mienne._

Je me réveille en hurlant, en sueur et en sentant des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je repousse ma couverture et vais en titubant vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre le robinet du lavabo et recueille de l'eau dans mes mains avant de me la jeter au visage. Je recommence deux fois avant de couper le robinet et de m'appuyer, les yeux fermés, sur le rebord du lavabo. Ça semblait si réel... Je lève les yeux vers le miroir et qui vois-je ? Mon albinos préféré bien sûr. Il a plus l'air inquiet qu'en colère. Mon Dieu, mais c'est un vrai nounours ce type.

Kira : Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolée... enfin, je crois.

Subaru : Pourquoi tu as crié ?

Kira : Mmh, cauchemar. Rien de grave. Tu peux aller te recoucher, et désolée de t'avoir dérangée.

Subaru : ( **se retourne pour partir** ) Tu m'as pas dérangé. Je dormais pas... Si... Si tu as un problème, va marcher à l'air frais, ça fait du bien... Enfin je crois.

Il s'en va, me laissant encore légèrement (oui, bon, on se comprend) tremblante. Mon esprit, oui, encore lui, est tout embrouillé, et, en toute honnêteté, j'ai peur de me rendormir. Je me fais l'effet d'une faible, alors je décide de suivre le conseil de Subaru, et de marcher pour me calmer.

Une heure plus tard, un bel albinos trouve une jeune brune endormie au pieds d'un grand arbre, et la ramène, toujours endormie, dans sa chambre, laissant, encore une fois, une magnifique rose blanche sur la table de chevet.

* * *

Voilàààà, après à peu près deux semaines d'absence, je poste enfin un chapitre ! Je me fais l'effet d'une glandeuse, mais je préfère largement poster des chapitres à un rythme totalement aléatoire plutôt que de me lasser de cette fiction. Maintenant, je stresse super fort, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, en tous cas, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et vous fais plein de gros poutous baveux. 3


	6. La rose parfaite

Titre : Lorsque Kira s'en mêle.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi à part le personnage de Kira

Rating : M pour être sûre, il y aura peut-être un petit lemon qui traînera...

Pour une meilleure compréhension, mes petits lecteurs adorés, voici un résumé des signes ou mots que vous allez trouver dans cette fic :

Nom : indiquer qui parle (logique…)

* _..._ * : pensées des personnages

( **…** ) : action que fait le personnage durant un dialogue ou une réflexion

~...~ : autre moyen de communication que la parole (lecture,...)

Baka : idiot(e)

Teme : connard/connasse

Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens après des mois d'absence pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette longue attente, mais je vous parle plus longuement de tout ça en fin de chapitre.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews.**

emi-chan : C'est vrai que Subaru est adorable dans ce chapitre, et je compte bien le laisser dans cette optique là ;) C'est génial que j'aie pu t'aider à trouver de l'inspiration, j'en suis très contente:) En tous cas, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour ma réponse...

AddictDoctorWho : Génial, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à répondre, et je suis heureuse que tu sois de mon avis quand au caractère de Yui. Selon moi, elle est beaucoup trop passive, et ça m'énerve. J'espère revoir ton pseudo dans mes prochaines reviews ^^

 **So so so, mes chatons, après tant de mois d'absence, moi et ma conscience nouvellement rebaptisée « Gertrude » pour la faire chier, nous vous présentons le nouveau chapitre de « Lorsque Kira s'en mêle » ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, et je vous retrouve tout en bas pour les explications concernant mon absentéisme très prononcé.**

 **Enjoy ! 3**

* * *

 ** _ **PDV Kira**_ **

Je me réveille doucement, accompagnée par les derniers rayons du soleil et les premiers hululements d'une quelconque chouette. Le lumière chaude et orangée du soleil caresse ma peau et une douce odeur arrive à mes narines. Non, bande de sarcastiques et médisants personnages, ce n'était pas celle du petit déjeuner ! Pour qui me prenez-vous, je ne pense pas qu'à la bouffe, enfin ! Je parlais _évidemment_ de la fine odeur d'une rose que Subaru a du poser sur ma table de chevet après m'avoir ramené dans mon lit, parce que je me souviens très bien m'être endormie au pied d'un tronc.

Je la prends et la regarde en m'asseyant sur mon lit, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres, une fois n'est pas coutume. J'avais raison de penser que Subaru était le plus normal de tous, c'est pas Ayato qui m'aurait ramenée, ça c'est sûr !

Je me lève et vais poser la rose dans le vase, à côté de la première qu'il m'avait offerte. Je décide ensuite de m'habiller d'une simple salopette-short en jeans et d'un T-shirt blanc avant de me faire un chignon lâche. Ah, le bonheur et la félicité d'une nuit sans cours, d'une nuit sans devoir faire face à des regards de convoitise de mecs en chien ou de jalousie de petites puputes qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi j'aurais « l'honneur » d'être avec les Sakamaki et pas elles... Le pied total quoi !

Je descend à la cuisine pour me faire un petit-dej' digne d'un samedi soir, c'est à dire pancakes au sirop d'érable, chocolat chaud et un fruit, peut être une banane pour aujourd'hui. Je n'avais encore vu aucun des frères, mais c'est pas moi qui allait m'en plaindre, surtout que je n'arrive toujours pas à rester dans la même pièce que Raito. Rien que le souvenir de ce qu'il m'a fait me donne envie de vomir, mourir, tuer et pleurer en même temps. Enfin... Mon petit plateau préparé, je retourne dans ma chambre pour le dévorer devant les premières saisons de Desperate Housewives, ou en tous cas, c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire si un certain psychopathe de poche aux yeux violets ne m'avait pas barré la route, les yeux emplis de convoitise envers mon futur hypothétique ex-déjeuner.

Kira : * _Et merde... Bon, ben j'imagine que si je veux pas servir de petit-dej, il faut que je sacrifie le mien ? On va bien voir..._ ***** Tiens, Kanato-kun ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Kanato : ( **sèchement** ) Cela ne te regarde pas.

Kira : Ok, d'accord... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Kanato : J'ai faim, et Teddy aussi. ( **sourit doucement** ) Pas vrai ,Teddy ?

Kira : Tu veux que je te prépare des pancakes aussi ? * _Peut-être que ça va passer ?_ *

Kanato : ( **crie** ) Je ne veux pas attendre ! J'ai faim maintenant ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?!

Kira : C'est bon, crie pas ! Tiens, prends mon plateau, j'ai pas envie de me disputer pour des couillonnades pareille si tôt.

Kanato : ( **prends le plateau et s'en va calmement** ) ...

Kira : ( **soupire** ) Mais de rien, Kanato ! Oh non, c'était tout naturel ! Si je veux le partager avec toi ? Si ça te fait plaisir, alors je ne dis pas non, tu es si poli envers moi, nianiania...

Reiji : Ton sens de l'ironie me heurte toujours autant les oreilles...

Kira : Tiens, les binoclard de service ! Quel joie de te voir de si bon matin !

Reiji : Cesse d'employer ce ton sarcastique, c'est tout à fait inconvenant.

Kira : J'arrête si tu me montres où est la bibliothèque de ce manoir, je l'ai cherchée partout, et j'ai rien trouvé !

Reiji : Je t'y emmène, elle est dans ma salle d'étude, mais évidemment, simple comme tu es, tu ne comprendras certainement rien aux ouvrages se trouvant sur les étagères.

Il m'emmène effectivement dans une des pièces que je n'avais pas fouillées, justement de peur de le croiser, parce que je suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie d'être dérangé, le Reiji. Je referme la porte avant de contempler la pièce avec, je le devine, de grands yeux ébahis. Moi qui ai fréquenté un grand nombre de bibliothèques, aucunes d'elles n'égale la beauté de celle-ci.

La pièce est très différente du reste du manoir, très claire grâce au papier peint bleu pastel et blanc, aux grandes vitres qui donne sur le jardin ainsi qu'aux meubles fabriqués dans un bois beige très clair. La pièce est également immense, remplie de bibliothèques qui font toute la hauteur du mur, de fauteuils, de tables d'étude et de plateau d'échecs. Je m'avance, la bouche étirée par un grand sourire d'admiration, vers les étagères, et je remarque la classification des livres, précise et rigoureuse. Les livres sont classés par genre, auteur et date de parution.

Je me retourne vers Reiji, le regard pétillant et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il a l'ai étonné de me voir comme ça, mais je m'en moque. Je sens que je vais passer énormément de temps ici, et je remercie le second de la fratrie.

Je me dirige tout de suite vers les rayons, oubliant totalement mon petit-déjeuner, Reiji, les autres frères, le manoir, ma vie, tout. Ici, il fait calme. Ici, je sens que je pourrai me sentir mieux lorsque rien n'ira, peut importe que ce soit une des salles favorites du lunetteux. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lire, moi ? Je me rappelle, non sans frissonner, de l'horrible rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, et je me dirige vers la section psychologie, et prends quelques ouvrages sur l'interprétation de rêves, puis je vais vers les légendes et prends quelques livres en rapport avec mon sujet de recherches. J'hésite à prendre un ouvrage sur la possession, et puis je me dis que tant qu'à faire, autant explorer tous les sujets. Je file prendre un des carnets vierges empilés dans un des tiroirs que m'a indiqué Reiji à ma demande, et je vais m'asseoir à l'une des tables les plus isolées.

Le temps passe, et mes yeux commencent à me piquer d'avoir trop lu. Et le pire, c'est que le carnet que j'ai pris ne se remplit pas des masses, comparé à la multitude de chapitres que j'ai pu lire. Il n'y a que quelques idées jetées, mais je n'y crois pas trop.

C'est un rêve qui me dit que je dois cesser de me laisser faire et briser mes chaînes. (Pourquoi pas, mais le truc c'est que ça n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai vu cette femme lors de mon arrivée au manoir, lorsque j'étais parfaitement éveillée...)

Je suis une masochiste qui n'ose pas se l'avouer et mon subconscient m'aide à m'en rendre compte ( Oui mais non. Je suis catégorique. Non.)

C'est une personne, peut-être de ma famille, décédée qui revient d'entre les morts pour me faire passer un message. (Mouais, pas certaine que son message doit _obligatoirement_ s'accompagner d'une douleur atroce à chaque fois que je vois sa tronche de cake, si?)

C'est une personne, peut-être de ma famille, décédée qui revient d'entre les morts pour que je l'aide à accomplir quelque chose d'important qu'elle n'a pas pu faire de son vivant. (Encore une fois, pas sûre sûre que mon passage à tabac soit obligatoire.)

C'est une personne qui tente de me posséder en brisant mon esprit. (Je crois que c'est la plus probable, après tout, la salope aux cheveux mauves a dit un truc du genre, nan ? Même si je ne vois pas _pourquoi_ quiconque voudrait me posséder, hein...)

Enfin, vous voyez le tableau, quoi. Je m'étire et regarde l'horloge au mur en face de moi. 9h30 ? Déjà ? Je vais ranger tous les livres, je reprends mon carnet et je monte dans ma chambre, sans même voir que Reiji n'étais plus là.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me douche et me change rapidement avant de me jeter sur mon lit, les bras en croix, en repensant à cette nuit. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes recherches que je n'avais ni petit-déjeuné, ni dîné, ni souper, et étrangement je n'avais pas faim du tout. Autre chose très bizarre, aucun des frères n'a tenté de me faire jouer le Tropicana, aujourd'hui. Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein, mais c'est étrange... Je regarde à côté de moi et je vois mon carnet. J'ai une idée ! Je vais dessiner ! C'est une des choses qui a le don de me relaxer instantanément, ça et la musique, alors, je prends mon Ipod, branche mes écouteurs et laisse courir mon crayon sur le papier. Je ferme les yeux, laissant ma main dessiner ce qu'elle veut au rythme de la douce musique qui coule dans mon crâne. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, j'ouvre les yeux et laisse échapper un petit cri de stupéfaction lorsque je vois ce que j'ai instinctivement dessiné.

C'est elle ! La femme aux cheveux mauves ! Je ne bouge plus, la bouche entrouverte. Pourquoi diable est-ce que j'ai dessiné ça ? Je repose mon crayon doucement sur le matelas et je me lève, la tête pleine de questions. Je décide de sortir prendre l'air pour me rafraîchir les idées. Je prends un de ces grands sweats qui, avec un short, donnent l'impression que je n'ai rien en dessous. Ils sont trop confortables, c'est fou ! Je descends les escaliers silencieusement, car même si je pense que les Sakamaki dorment, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de risquer quoi que ce soit. Une fois dehors, je laisse courir les rayons du soleil sur ma peau avec délice. Il est tôt mais la température est déjà assez élevée, et je ne m'en plains pas du tout, au contraire ! Je me ballade tranquillement , mains dans la poche de mon sweat et écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, et franchement, je me dis que ça c'est la vraie vie. Une paix royale, une bonne musique, un rayon de soleil, et hop ! Le sourire me revient ! Je marche jusqu'à arriver à une serre un peu en retrait du manoir. Curieuse, comme à mon habitude, je rentre dedans, et cornegitronouille, ce que je vois est juste magnifique !

Le serre est remplie de tables où reposent des plants de roses de toutes les couleurs : des rouges, des blanches, des bleues, des roses, des violettes,... Mais ce ne sont pas celles-là qui attirent mon attention, mais plutôt une magnifique rose rouge-bordeaux tirant sur le noir... Elle est la seule sur sa table, et elle est d'une beauté parfaite. Je m'assois devant elle pour la contempler, il me semble même qu'en son cœur se trouve une petite perle noire.

Ce doit être ici que Subaru cultive ses roses, je ne vois que lui pour faire ça, que lui pour être assez passionné là dedans pour dédier un serre complète à ses roses. Je suis tellement absorbée dans ma contemplation que je ne remarque pas que quelqu'un est entré dans la serre et me regarde, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, me faisant sursauter.

Subaru : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Kira : AH ! Oh mon Dieu, Subaru-kun, tu m'as trop fait flipper... ( **souffle de soulagement** )

Subaru : ( **un peu plus sèchement** ) Répond à ma question !

Kira : ( **enlève ses écouteurs** ) Heu, oui, désolée... En fait, je me baladais et je suis arrivée jusqu'ici, comme je suis beaucoup trop curieuse, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la serre, et je suis entrée. Je suis désolée si je n'avais pas le droit...

Subaru : Mmmh. ( **remarque devant quelle fleur elle se trouve** ) Tu aimes cette rose ?

Kira : Mh ? Oh, oui, toutes tes roses sont absolument magnifiques, mais celle là est juste... parfaite...

Subaru : Évidemment qu'elle l'est, j'ai passé énormément de temps à la créer.

Kira : Je comprends... Subaru-kun, je voudrais te remercier pour hier matin, pour m'avoir conseillé de prendre l'air, pour m'avoir ramené dans ma chambre et pour la rose. Je voudrais... merci.

Subaru : Mmmh.

On est resté là un moment, en silence, juste à écouter les bruits de dehors et à contempler les roses. Ce n'est pas un silence gênant comme il peut y en avoir avec Reiji ou Kanato, non, ce silence là est confortable, on profite simplement de l'instant présent. Moi d'une personne qui n'essaye pas de me mordre ou même juste de me toucher, lui d'une personne qui n'essaye pas de lui parler pour ne rien dire.

Au bout d'un moment, je me lève pour rentrer dans ma chambre, et, comme mue par une impulsion, je me poste devant Subaru et je lui embrasse la joue avant de partir. Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi j'ai fait ça, moi qui en ce moment ai si peur des contacts, mais je suis heureuse qu'il ai accepté et n'ai rien dit.

Sur le chemin du retour, je souris doucement, le cœur et l'esprit totalement en paix pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps.

* * *

Voili voilou mes chatons, ce chapitre est terminé \0/

C'est l'heure du règlement de compte. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire que, moi non plus, ça ne me plaît pas du tout d'être aussi absente, mais ce n'est pas un choix.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, je suis actuellement en cours d'écriture d'une fiction complète car je me suis lancé le défi de tout écrire avant de poster quoi que ce soit et cela me prends énormément de temps, car je suis une éternelle insatisfaite. Le problème, c'est que je consacres la plupart de mon temps libre à cette fiction, et que je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

De plus, je viens d'être touchée par l'abominable « syndrome de la page blanche » pour cette fiction ci. En d'autres termes, mon inspiration a pris des vacances à Chépasoù, et viens seulement de rentrer. Mais bon, maintenant qu'elle est là, je compte bien finir cette fiction, peut importe si je dois mettre l'autre de côté. De plus, je suis déjà en train d'en écrire la suite avec une petite surprise ^^

Voilà, maintenant que le blabla est fini, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour empêcher mon inspi de reprendre des vacances, pour dire bonjour à Gertrude aussi, hein, elle m'aide beaucoup (voir blabla au dessus du chapitre si tu ne sais pas qui est Gertrude), si vous voulez être prévenus lorsque la suite sortira, n'hésitez pas à mettre cette fiction en « follow » et en « favorite » ^^

Bisous tout plein 3


	7. Souvenirs d'un vampire albinos

Titre : Lorsque Kira s'en mêle.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi à part le personnage de Kira

Rating : M pour être sûre, il y aura peut-être un petit lemon qui traînera...

Pour une meilleure compréhension, mes petits lecteurs adorés, voici un résumé des signes ou mots que vous allez trouver dans cette fic :

Nom : indiquer qui parle (logique…)

* _..._ * : pensées des personnages

( **…** ) : action que fait le personnage durant un dialogue ou une réflexion

~...~ : autre moyen de communication que la parole (lecture,...)

 _..._ (passages en italique) : rêves

Baka : idiot(e)

Teme : connard/connasse

Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu spécial cette fois, ahah !

Gertrude et moi allons répondre à vos gentils commentaires à présent ^^

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews.**

LilyDTrafalgar : Une nouvelle revieweuse *cri de joie* Pour répondre à ta question concernant le couple de cette fic, tu as effectivement raison. En tous cas, je te remercie pour ton compliment sur le caractère de Kira ^^

AddictDoctorWho : Hi again ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vois effectivement ton pseudo si tu le notes dans ta review ^^ T'inquiètes pas pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours 'zizir. En effet, on ne voit pas énormément les frères, mais c'était mon choix, je voulais que Kira puisse s'occuper d'elle sans avoir une sangsue accrochée à son bras, aussi sexy soit la sangsue XD. Maintenant, si c'est dérangeant, n'hésite pas à le dire pour que j'y remédie...

 **So so so, mes chatons, si vous le permettez, Gertrude et mon humble personne allons vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre, sauf que cette fois-ci, nous laissons un peu Kira de côté pour nous concentrer sur le bel albinos qu'est Subaru, et plus précisément sur ses sentiments quand à notre belle héroïne...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

PDV Subaru

Elle est là, dans ma serre, à regarder la rose noire parfaite que j'avais mis si longtemps à créer. Je me souviens d'à quel point j'ai pu être insatisfait de ces essais souvent infructueux. J'étais en rage de ne pas avoir su créer celle que je voulais, à tel point que j'avais détruit tout le mobilier de trois chambres. Et elle est là. Cette humaine aux longs cheveux bruns, aux grands yeux dorés et à l'odeur plus sucrée qu'un champs de fleurs au printemps est là, accroupie devant la table, l'air émerveillée et rêveuse. Je la regarde un moment, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer les reflets dans ses cheveux foncés, et je réalise soudain une chose.

Cette rose, la noire, celle que j'ai mis si longtemps à réaliser... Et bien, si je ne me trompe pas, j'en ai commencé la création pile quand cette humaine est arrivée. La ressemblance entre elles est frappante, vu que je me suis sûrement inspiré de Kira pour obtenir ma rose... Elles sont toutes les deux sombres et solitaires, belles dans leur noirceur, mais également très piquantes lorsqu'on s'approche trop d'elles, mes frères en ont fait les frais... Je la regarde encore un peu avant d' ouvrir la bouche.

Subaru : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Kira : AH ! Oh mon Dieu, Subaru-kun, tu m'as trop fait flipper... ( **souffle de soulagement** )

Subaru : ( **un peu plus sèchement** ) Répond à ma question ! * _Je lui ai fait peur... Je ne voulais pas..._ *

Kira : ( **enlève ses écouteurs** ) Heu, oui, désolée... En fait, je me baladais et je suis arrivée jusqu'ici, comme je suis beaucoup trop curieuse, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la serre, et je suis entrée. Je suis désolée si je n'avais pas le droit...

Subaru : Mmmh. * _Elle s'excuse... Je ne lui avait pas interdit de venir ici, mais elle s'excuse quand même. Elle est très étrange cette humaine..._ * ( **regarde ma fleur** ) Tu aimes cette rose ?

Kira : Mh ? Oh, oui, toutes tes roses sont absolument magnifiques, mais celle là est juste... parfaite...

Subaru : Évidemment qu'elle l'est, j'ai passé énormément de temps à la créer. * _Elle apprécie la beauté et le raffinement. Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait que, pour une raison inconnue, cette rose la représente..._ *

Kira : Je comprends... Subaru-kun, je voudrais te remercier pour hier matin, pour m'avoir conseillé de prendre l'air, pour m'avoir ramené dans ma chambre et pour la rose. Je voudrais... merci.

Subaru : Mmmh.

Elle se rassied confortablement et reste silencieuse, les yeux se baladant sur mes tables, ne me croisant jamais. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer, et je me rends compte que cela arrive de plus en plus souvent ces temps ci... Avant que cette humaine arrive et ne mette le bazar un peu partout, je n'arrêtais pas d'être toujours en colère ou ennuyé, et je passais le moins de temps possible avec mes frères (même si ça, ça ne change pas vraiment...). Puis, elle est rentrée dans le manoir.

Je me rappelle d'elle dans notre salon avec ses habits foncés, ses cheveux dégoulinants de pluie, ses yeux brillants de malice et son sourire amusé et espiègle.

Je me rappelle aussi de son petit gros coup de gueule quand à sa rencontre avec nous, et du fait que je m'en étais amusé.

Je me rappelle de notre « réunion de famille » dans la vieille chambre, et d'avoir empêcher Ayato de la mordre là-bas.

Je me rappelle aussi avec un amusement certain de comment elle a rembarré Ayato et Raito, le lendemain de son arrivée. J'adore vraiment son sens de la répartie...

Je me rappelle de comment elle a répondu à Reiji, lui fermant enfin le clapet, lorsqu'elle est montée dans la voiture avec son uniforme imparfait selon mon frère.

Je me rappelle de son petit air ennuyé en cours lorsque le prof expliquait une quelconque matière ennuyeuse et simpliste à mourir.

Je me rappelle de comment elle a déboulé comme une dingue dans ma chambre pour que je lui suce le sang avant Ayato. Son sang si sucré, raffiné et chaud, cette tentation extrême... J'aimerais pouvoir boire ce sang sans m'arrêter, ou même simplement en avoir le goût dans la bouche...

Je me rappelle aussi de comment je lui en ai trop demandé, de comment elle s'est évanouie et de comment, après avoir ressentit une culpabilité profonde, je l'ai déposée dans son lit et lui ai laissé une de mes plus belles roses blanches.

Je me rappelle aussi de l'avoir vu courir de loin dans un couloir, alors qu'elle était en tout et pour tout vêtue d'une serviette trempée. Je me souviens aussi de Shu qui râlait à propos d'elle.

Je me rappelle aussi d'être rentré dans la salle de billard au moment où Shu buvait le sang de Kira, et que cela m'avait mis dans une colère et un besoin de possession sans nom car il avait passé ses mains sur elle, dans le creux de ses reins et ses cheveux, parce qu'il lui avait pris son sang alors qu'il aurait du être à moi !

Je me rappelle de la fois où elle est rentrée du lycée après son cours de musique, dans les bras de Raito, et que celui-ci l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre après nous avoir expliqué qu'elle était bizarrement tombée dans les vapes.

Je me rappelle de la manière dont elle se comportait, et se comporte toujours après ce que cet enfoiré de Raito lui a fait dans l'église. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'en est vanté, ce teme ! Après ça, j'ai bien vu qu'elle craignait les contacts, alors j'ai empêché mes frères de l'approcher.

Je me rappelle de mon comportement étrange ces derniers temps. Je passais de longs moments à la fenêtre du couloir à côté de nos chambres, pour m'imprégner les narines de son odeur enivrante ou bien rien que pour l'entendre chanter doucement sur la musique de son Ipod.

Je me rappelle de tous les rêves divers et variés que j'ai pu faire à propos d'elle. Je la voyais comme un ange, je me voyais avec elle en train de regarder les étoiles, je me voyais simplement avec elle dans une pièces pleine de livres en train de lui sourire, je me suis même vu coucher tendrement avec elle une fois, ou bien était-ce plusieurs ? Je ne sais plus, je ne me rappelle jamais de mes rêves...

Je me rappelle du petit moment que nous avons passé sur le toit du manoir, de comment elle m'a appelé « le gros nounours ».

Je me rappelle aussi de lorsque je l'ai entendu hurler, de lorsque je l'ai vue, ruisselante d'eau et de larmes, le visage tordu par la peur et la douleur. Avant, cette expression m'aurait peut-être plu, mais maintenant, je voulais seulement revoir son sourire habituel.

Je me rappelle enfin de son visage paisible et légèrement souriant lorsque je l'ai retrouvée endormie au pied d'un arbre après qu'elle ai suivi mon conseil. Elle ressemblait à ces créatures qu'on ne voit que dans les livres, comme les elfes ou les nymphes.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me souviens de touts ces petits moments, je ne sais pas pourquoi je rêve d'elle ni pourquoi je suis jaloux que quiconque puisse poser son regard sur elle, comme ces abrutis à l'école. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux que ces moments que nous passons me soient exclusifs, et surtout qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais...

J'entends Kira se relever et je la vois venir vers moi avec un petit sourire reposé aux lèvres. Elle se poste devant moi et me laisse un très léger baiser sur la joue, comme une caresse. Je ne dis rien, je la laisse juste partir la bouche très légèrement entrouverte et l'impression que ses lèvres sur ma peau n'étaient qu'un mirage, un souffle de vent.

Je me décide à bouger quelques secondes plus tard, et je m'éloigne non sans avoir fermé la porte de ma serre et avec un dernier regard pour ma rose parfaite.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur mon lit, la tête pleine de souvenirs et de rêves plus ou moins heureux. L'avantage du week-end, c'est que je vais pouvoir récupérer de mon manque de sommeil en dormant la nuit. Je me change rapidement avant de glisser dans mes draps frais et de sombrer, après un temps, dans un sommeil assez agité.

 _ _Kira est là, devant moi, habillée d'un simple tailleur noir qui souligne sa silhouette, un sourire des plus doux sur le visage, ses yeux resplendissants de bonheur et de paix. Elle me regarde avec une lueur dans le regard que je ne sais définir.__

 _ _Elle s'approche doucement de moi, pose une main sur mon épaule et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Je pose les miennes sur sa taille. Je l'embrasse doucement, allant de ses lèvres sucrées jusqu'au creux de son cou. Je la sens frissonner, et je ne peux empêcher ni mon sourire de naître ni ma main d'aller caresser ses fesses. Elle m'amène vers une chambre en défaisant les boutons de ma chemise. Je continue de l'embrasser tout en retirant chaussures et chaussettes, et elle en fait de même pour ses talons noirs. Ma bouche ne cesse de parcourir son visage si fin et parfait. Mes mains passent sous sa chemise, l'enlevant de sa jupe et caressant doucement son ventre ferme. Je finis torse nu devant elle, et je vois une intense lueur de désir dans son regard, mêlée à celle de tout à l'heure.__

 _ _J'allonge ma Kira sur un grand lit blanc, et ses cheveux détachés forment comme une auréole sombre autour de son visage clair et souriant. Je déboutonne son chemisier doucement, prenant bien soin de ne faire qu'effleurer sa peau douce, lui donnant la chair de poule, et je lui enlève délicatement sa jupe en m'agenouillant devant elle. Je me relève et ce que je vois ne pourrait me décevoir, même après un million d'année. Elle est allongée, en sous vêtements noirs, les yeux brillant de désir et la mine demandeuse. J'enlève mon pantalon, ne restant qu'en boxer, ce qui ne cache rien de mon excitation, et je monte à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle.__

 _ _Elle m'embrasse tout en jouant avec l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement, et je n'ai qu'une envie:lui sauter dessus et la faire mienne immédiatement. Mais je sais me contenir, et si elle veut jouer à ça, je lui montrerai qui est le plus fort.__

 _ _Je dégrafe son soutien-gorge et l'envoie valser dans un coin de la pièce. Mes baisers migrent, et je quitte son visage pour son cou, ses clavicules et enfin sa poitrine. J'embrasse cette zone si sensible tout en caressant son ventre au niveau de son nombril, lui arrachant de délicieux gémissements.__

 _ _Elle réussis à m'enlever mon boxer et je sens ses mains se balader sur moi, tandis que je lui retire son dernier sous vêtement, pouvant enfin l'admirer totalement nue. Je descend ensuite vers la zone la plus sensible de son corps en déposant de légés baisers sur son ventre ferme, déclenchant ainsi de délicieux frissons de sa part. Arrivé à ce paquet de nerfs qui la fera monter au septième ciel, je ne peux m'empêcher de me passer la langue sur les lèvres. Elle me regarde d'une manière si désirable et désireuse que je me sens obligé d'accéder à n'importe quelle demande de sa part, formulée ou non.__

 _ _J'embrasse ses cuisse avant de venir lécher son sexe, la faisant se cambrer et gémir assez bruyamment. Je continue mon traitement jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'elle n'est plus loin de la jouissance. A ce moment, je me relève et la pénètre doucement et tendrement , me délectant de ses gémissements, de mon nom qu'elle soupire en me regardant, de ses lèvres rougies et brillantes et des ses yeux merveilleux reflétant toute la luxure et le désir du monde ainsi qu'une bonne dose de ce sentiment que je n'arrive pas à définir. Après quelques minutes de longs et puissants va et viens, nous jouissons ensemble, elle en criant mon nom et moi en lui mordant violemment la base du cou, lui laissant une marque,__ _ _ **ma**__ _ _marque.__

 _ _Nous nous laissons tomber l'un sur l'autre et nous câlinons avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers moi et me chuchote des mots que je n'entends pas.__

Je me relève brusquement, le feu aux joues et une chaleur plus que présente dans mon bas-ventre. En ce moment je ne pense qu'à 3 choses :

-J'ai fait un rêve érotique à propos de Kira, et visiblement j'ai adoré.

-Je ressens une drôle d'émotion, comme si je regrettais que ce ne soit pas réellement arrivé.

-Je dois absolument aller prendre une douche froide.

Oh, oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié une de mes pensées assez importante :

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?!

* * *

Voilà voilà, mes petites lectrices que j'aime de tout mon petit coeur en guimauve fondu, ce chapitre est terminé, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu (je ne suis pas très douée avec les lemons, donc dites moi si ça passe ^^). A votre avis, quel est donc ce sentiment que Subaru n'a pu définir dans le regard de Kira-rêve ? (c'est pas très compliqué de deviner, promis ;) )

Comme d'hab, si ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez moi une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et si la fiction vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à la mettre dans vos abonnements et favoris, ainsi, vous pourrez la retrouver facilement et savoir dès qu'un chapitre est posté ^^

Bisous d'amour

Minress


	8. Virée en ville

Hey hey hey ! Oui, je sais, mon retard / absence est totalement impardonnable, mais je suis de retour maintenant, alors posez moi ces armes et autres projectiles, et on y va pour le chapitre, d'acc ?

Bon, comme j'en ai marre avec le blabla administratif, et que j'ai la flemme, bah je dirai juste que c'est comme d'hab, je ne possède rien, bla bla bla…

Sinon, concernant les reviews, je répondrai désormais par MP, et pour les Guests, bah je vous fait pleins de bisous et vous remercie pour vos reviews trop chous !

* * *

PDV Kira

 _Tout est si froid, si sombre ! La douleur fait trembler mes bras attachés, et le sang dégouline de mes genoux à force des les avoir raclés contre le sol de pierre._

 _Ce cauchemar qui revient encore et encore, plus vivant chaque nuit, plus terrifiant à chaque réveil._

 _Toujours cette femme, ce rire cruel et ces paroles blessantes, meurtrières._

 _Cependant, cette fois, ça changera. J'ai fait mes recherches, mené mon enquête, et longuement réfléchi._

 _Tout cela ne se passe que dans mon esprit, et je refuse qu'il soit contrôlé par une cinglée largement atteinte !_

 _Elle revient, le bruit de sa robe contre la pierre me déclenchant des frissons dans le dos, et sa respiration calme me donnant une affreuse envie de lui sauter à la gorge._

 _Femme : Alors, petite, tu n'as pas abandonné ? Ton esprit sera bientôt mien, alors à quoi bon t'effrayer inutilement, à quoi bon te faire du mal ? Il suffit que tu abandonne…_

 _Ma voix résonne dans la pièce, rauque et pourtant claquante._

 _Kira : En effet, il s'agit de mon esprit, nous sommes dans ma tête, et j'ai encore le contrôle. Vous n'êtes rien tant que je n'ai pas décidé que vous existiez, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici !_

 _Femme : Alors, comment expliques-tu que je sois là, sombre idiote !_

 _Kira : Vous n'êtes là que parce que je vous en laisse la possibilité. Je décide maintenant que vous n'avez plus aucun droit, pas même celui d'exister. Vous allez partir, et ne plus jamais réapparaître !_

 _Les chaînes qui me retenait se brisent, et la sombre cave disparaît. La femme regarde autour d'elle paniquée, avant de courir à toutes jambes vers le néant._

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement sur le plafond décoré d'un lustre, et je soupire, soulagée que mon plan ait fonctionné et me fustigeant pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ce que je peux être stupide, parfois ! Je me demande quand même qui était cette femme inquiétante, même si ses cheveux violets et ses yeux verts me rappellent les triplés…

Je me lève, heureuse que cette journée ait bien commencé, et décidée à faire quelque chose de bien. Peut-être que je pourrai descendre en ville pour aller dire bonjour à quelques amis… Il faudra que je pose la question à Reiji.

Habillée décemment, je descend les escaliers en sifflotant, pour une fois réveillée en pleine journée. Une délicieuse odeur monte depuis la cuisine, et je me dirige vers elle en me léchant les lèvres, anticipant un bon repas comme je n'en avait pas eu depuis un moment vu que Kanato-Je-vais-te-dépecer-Sakamaki (mini-psychopathe pour les intimes) me les rackettait tout le temps. Me jugez pas !

Entrée dans la cuisine, je tombe face à face avec Shu, ses écouteurs toujours vissés dans les oreilles, mais pour une fois, et Dieu sait que c'est rare, debout et actif !

Cette journée est donc placée sous le signe de la chance !

Kira : Bonjour mon petit chou, comment va la vie au beau pays du sommeil ?

Shu : Les humains sont-ils toujours aussi… étranges ?

Kira : Oh, non, c'est une spécialité made in Yamashita, mon pote ! Au fait, tu penses que ton aigri de frère voudrait bien que j'aille faire un tour en ville ? J'y ai quelques amis, et j'aimerais bien aller faire quelques achats essentiels à ma survie…

Reiji : Que ce passe-t-il, ici ? Ne seras-tu donc jamais calme ?

Kira : Justement, on parlait de toi ! On te critiquait, hein, va pas t'imaginer des choses, Reiji-chéri !

Reiji : Sais-tu seulement à quel point ta voix est irritante ?

Kira : Yep ! Au fait, ça te dérange si je passe faire un tour en ville ? Sachant que même si tu refuses, je trouverai un moyen de faire le mur, hein, rêve pas…

Ayato : C'est quoi encore tout ce bruit ?

Le restant de la famille entre dans la cuisine, tous plus ou moins éveillés, tous plus ou moins de bonne humeur. Enfin ça dépend du point de vue, quoi...

Kira : Mais je vois que toute la petite famille est là ! Ça vous dit une petite virée en ville ? Allez voir le vrai monde, vous socialiser, tout ça tout ça, quoi … On pourrait même aller acheter des bonbons pour Kanato, des disques pour Shu, enfin, ce dont vous avez besoin quoi…

Après moult discussion/engueulades/menaces (biffer la mention inutile s'il y en a une), la famille accepte de sortir au grand jour et de, miracle, me faire plaisir en allant en ville.

Je me prépare déjà ma petite liste mentale des endroits où je dois absolument passer, prends ma veste et saute dans la limousine des Sakamaki.

Le voyage est, ben, comme d'habitude quoi, sauf que pour une fois, je ne fais pas la gueule. Je suis bien trop heureuse de m'être débarrasser de la pute aux cheveux violets et de retourner voir tout le monde, alors le silence pesant me passe largement au dessus de la tête, et je regarde par la fenêtre en souriant légèrement, surprenant tout les frères de mon inhabituelle bonne humeur. Bah oui, mais si ils étaient moins flippants, sadiques et tout le tintouin, peut-être que je serais dans cet état d'esprit plus souvent !

Enfin arrivés au centre ville, je saute presque de la voiture et attends à peine les frères avant de me glisser dans cette rassurante foule de visages inconnus, de ces gens qui me jugeront peut-être, mais dont je n'ai pas à me soucier.

Ayato me rattrape par l'épaule, m'intimant de ne pas m'éloigner d'eux, et je me dégage d'un coup sec avant de le rassurer d'un petit sourire. Si ils sont avec moi, ils ne risquent pas de se perdre ou d'avoir des ennuis, surtout à l'endroit où je compte les emmener. De toute façon, même si je comptais tenter de leur échapper, ils me retrouverait en un clin d'œil, alors je préfère garder mon énergie pour profiter à fond de cette journée !

Je les emmène dans une rue moins fréquentée, plus calme, et surtout beaucoup plus précieuse à mes yeux que n'importe quelle chose.

La rue est bordée de toutes sortes de petites échoppes, plus ou moins grandes et éclairées, mais jamais aussi bondées que ceux de la grande avenue. On peut voir un magasin de musique, une librairie, un café, un salon de tatouage et toutes sortes d'autre petits commerces, des lieux dans lesquels je suis parfaitement moi, juste Kira.

Je me dirige vers le magasin de musique sans spécialement attendre les Sakamaki, et je fais retentir la clochette attirant le regard de la jolie rousse derrière le comptoir. Sally est toujours aussi belle malgré son âge, sa peau blanche et ses grands yeux verts révélant ses origines irlandaises. Elle me saute presque dans les bras, évitant les quelques clients qui nous regardent en souriant amusés.

Sally : Kira, ma chérie ! Comment tu vas, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne t'a pas vue ici ! Je veux tout savoir de ce que tu as fait, d'accord ? Oh, et qui sont tes amis ? Tu ne nous présente même pas, je pensais t'avoir mieux élevée que ça !

Kira : Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Sally ! Tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois, j'ai l 'impression, c'est fou ? Où est Frizz ?

Sally : Je l'ai mis à la porte, dehors ! Je ne suis jamais sentie aussi bien que depuis qu'il est partit, tu sais !

Kira : Je suis très heureuse pour toi, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Au fait, voici mes colocataires, les frères Sakamaki. Je te présente Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Raito et Subaru.

Sally : Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer tous, j'espère que vous prenez bien soin de ma petite Kira, elle est si maladroite parfois, et elle a un de ces don pour s'attirer des ennuis, je ne vous raconte même pas !

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu bouger, Sally leur claque à chacun un gros baiser sur la joue tout en continuant de parler encore et encore. Au loin, j'aperçois son fils, Jack, qui conseille un client, et je lui fais un signe de la main avant d'aller flâner parmi les rayons de la boutique, bien décidée à retrouver un album de ce groupe que Jack m'a un jour fait écouter, Green Day, je crois. Comme d'habitude lorsque je viens ici, c'est Sally qui me sors de mes pensées et surtout des bacs remplis de disques en tout genre, même de vinyles.

Sally : Alors, chaton, tu comptes aller dire bonjour au quartier ou juste rester ici, hein ?

Kira : T'as raison, je devrais aller saluer les autres… Tu me met ces trois albums de côté ?

Sally : Avec plaisir mon lapin, à tout à l'heure !

Je sors tranquillement de la boutique, talonnée par les Sakamaki même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire sortir Shu du magasin qui représente probablement le paradis à ses yeux, et je trottine vers le salon de tatouage de mon ami.

Reiji : Cette femme est-elle toujours aussi expansive ?

Kira : Et encore, je l'ai trouvé assez calme, je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas vous effrayer… En tout cas, il va falloir vous habituer, la plupart des gens sont comme ça ici, tout le monde se connaît, et tout le monde s'apprécie, alors s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir emmener ici. C'est un peu ma deuxième maison, et ma deuxième famille, alors essayez de vous décoincer, s'il vous plaît…

Je me retourne pour les implorer du regard, surtout à cause du fait que la prochaine personne que je vais voir est ce qui se rapproche le plus pour moi du grand frère protecteur, du cousin rigolo, du petit ami jaloux et du bon copain qui me donne son avis sur les mecs. Bien qu'il ne soit rein de tout ça, il reste l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, et je refuse catégoriquement de baisser dans son estime de quelque manière que ce soit.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, mon nez se fait directement agresser par les odeurs de désinfectant et de parfum qui ne quittent jamais le petit salon de tatouage. Et soudain apparaît Akimoto. Incarnation même de la gentillesse, couvert de tatouage sur les bras, et comme d'habitude, cerné de ne pas avoir assez dormi. Je lui saute dessus et il me fait tourner dans les airs, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Kira : Aki, tu peux pas savoir à quel pont je suis heureuse de te voir !

Akimoto : Moi aussi, ma belle ! Tu m'as manqué plus que de raison, on pensait tous que tu avais disparu ! Tu comptes passer chez Miki et Rei ?

Kira : Yep, viens avec nous, si ça te dit ! D'ailleurs, voici Reiji, Shu, Ayato, Subaru, Kanato et Raito, mes colocatires.

Akimoto : Heureux de vous rencontrer les gars. Attend, Ki, je ferme la boutique, et on va au café, j'ai entendu les jumelles dire qu'elles y seraient avec Andrea.

Kira : Par-fait ! Vous venez, on va aller voir tout le monde en même temps !

Je traîne presque Subaru derrière moi, lui qui râlait encore et toujours à propos du fait que je ne m'arrêtais jamais, et je ne le lâche pas avant qu'on soit arrivé devant le café que Shijo et sa femme Taura tiennent. Les Sakamaki, Akimoto et moi entrons et je repère tout de suite les jumelles Otsuka. Leurs cheveux bleu et roses pâles les rendent facilement trouvables, je l'admet…

Nous allons nous asseoir à la même table qu'elles et deux tornades se retrouvent de suite derrière moi, chacune déposant un gros baiser sur mes joues, avant d'aller se rasseoir et d'entamer la conversation.

Je vois avec plaisir les Sakamaki faire des efforts pour parler à mes amis, et je souris, heureuse de voir la tournure que prend cette journée presque parfaite.

Je me penche soudain vers Akimoto, et le prévient que derrière lui se trouve un très beau garçon qui le regarde depuis quelques minutes. Il me regarde en rougissant avant que ce même garçon ne lui propose d'aller danser sur une musique entraînante qui vient de se lancer.

Je me tourne vers Andrea, un ami très cher qui tient une boutique d'électronique, et je lui souris d'un air entendu.

Kira : Trois yens que c'est Aki qui craque en premier !

Andrea : Tenu, petite inconsciente !

Un garçon que je connais bien, Michio, vient alors me proposer de danser à son tour, et j'accepte en riant, lançant un clin d'œil à Andrea pour qu'il invite Miki ou Rei sur la piste.

Comme d'habitude, Michio m'entraîne dans une danse endiablée qui me laisse presque à bout de souffle, mais je ne rate pas mon très cher Aki qui embrasse son vis à vis, et je lance un sourire victorieux à Andrea, avant de retourner m'asseoir devant un verre d'eau bien frais.

Les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres, je souris largement aux Sakamaki qui, pour une fois, ne paraissent pas s'ennuyer à mourir. Oui, cette journée est vraiment parfaite…

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, et j'espère qu'il vous à plut !

Plein de bisous,

Minress


	9. Adieux

Chers lecteurs,

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que je ne poste plus ces temps-ci, et je souhaiterais vous expliquer la raison de cet absentéisme avant de définitivement vous dire adieu.

Ces derniers temps, j'ai eu de très lourds soucis de santé qui ont fait que je n'ai plus eu beaucoup le temps d'écrire.

Je passe mon temps à l'hôpital, et je voulais passer le temps qu'il me reste avec ma famille, plutôt que seule à écrire une histoire qui ne sera jamais finie.

Je voulais vous prévenir que je ne posterai plus, car je trouve ça plus correct que de simplement disparaître en vous laissant l'idée que je continuerai peut-être un jour cette histoire.

Je voulais aussi vous dire merci, pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté, les fous rires que vous m'avez donné et la motivation que vous m'avez procuré grâce à vos reviews.

Vous allez me manquer,

Minress


End file.
